


Love or Hate? (Draco Malfoy)

by Smartcookie112



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #dracomalfoy, #enemiestolovers, #harrypotter - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartcookie112/pseuds/Smartcookie112
Summary: Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?"I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Before I start I just wanted to say that I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Are you excited to come to Hogwarts this year?", asked my sister Daphne. "Yeah of course I am." This is my first year being at Hogwarts. For the last 3 years, I have been attending Beauxbaton. You might ask why? Because my parents saw potential in me to be a great wizard and didn't want me getting distracted from school by guys. So while my sisters attended Hogwarts together I was alone at Beauxbaton. My sisters and I are all very close. We care for each other more than anything because we grew up learning family is everything. You might ask why my parents decided to transfer me to Hogwarts this year? Well, let's just say it took a lot of begging over the summer. But that doesn't matter now because here I am on the Hogwarts Express waiting for a new chapter of my life to start.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom", I say to my sister. She just looks up from the magazine she's reading and nods her head. I open the door of the compartment and walk out into the hallway of the train, looking around for the bathroom. I just start walking and all of a sudden I see four boys walk out of a compartment together laughing. I recognize one of the boys as Draco Malfoy. In my head, I think oh shit!!! Oh yeah did I forget to mention that over the summer my parents and Draco's parents arranged a marriage between me and Draco. As soon as we graduate from Hogwarts we are to be husband and wife. So you can kinda see why I don't want anything to do with the arsehole.

I turned around as fast as I could, trying to get away from him before he saw me but luck isn't on my side today. All of a sudden I hear a familiar voice say, "well if it isn't Elena Greengrass my soon-to-be Wife." I stopped and turned around and take in Draco's appearance. His hair is as white as ever. As I look into his eyes I see a shimmer of mischief in them. Then I look down to his mouth which is smirking tremendously right at me. Before I think of what I'm doing I say, "well if it isn't Malfoy the arsehole that I'm being forced to marry." Malfoy chuckles at this and says, "now that's not very nice. I can't wait until you're mine and I can do whatever I want to you. It will be fun punishing you and that dirty mouth of yours." I hear laughing and look behind Malfoy and his friends are cracking up over what Malfoy just said to me.

I feel a tremendous amount of anger throughout my whole body. Before I think of what I'm doing I walk up to Malfoy a mere inch from his face. I can feel his hot breathe on my face and say, "I would rather die than marry you." The smirk is wiped right off of Draco's face and he steps a little closer to me and leans down to my ear, and whispers, "it's gonna happen whether you like it or not. You have no choice in the matter. You can fight it all you want but when we graduate Hogwarts you will be mine." The smirk suddenly appears back on his face, when he sees my eyes darken with anger. Before I think of what I'm about to do I grab him by his collar and push him up against one of the nearby compartment doors. I look up and see a smirk and amusement plastered across his face. I look deeper into his eyes and they're just saying I dare you to do something. He's provoking me and before I know what I'm doing my fist comes up and just as I'm about to hit him I feel somebody holding my arm back, from behind me.

I let go of Malfoy and turn behind me to see my sister looking at me with an angry expression on her face. It looks like she's about to kick my ass to the moon and back. She says, "what the hell are you doing." I respond with, "what does it look like I'm doing. Getting some of my anger out on Malfoy's ferret face." Daphne glares at me for a second then turns her attention to Draco and says, "Draco I'm sorry about my sister's actions. As you can tell she needs time to adjust to a new school." I turn from Daphne and look back at Draco with a glare and Draco smirks.

Before I can tell them both to shove off Draco says, "I completely understand but next time I might have to contact our parents and see what they think of her attitude." Before I can lunge at Draco. Ready to beat his stupid ferret face in. I feel Daphne grab my arm again and start to pull me in the opposite direction of Malfoy and his friends. Daphne yells back, "that won't be necessary Draco. As I said she just needs some time to get used to her new school, then she will be back to normal." I turn back as I'm being dragged away to look at Malfoy one more time, with a glare on my face to see Malfoy and his friends laughing and pointing at me. Probably making fun of me being dragged away like a toddler after they had a tantrum. Draco saw that I looked back and yells, "lovely chat darling. See you when we get to Hogwarts." I turn back towards the way I'm walking. Still being tugged along by my sister thinking, well that was a great start to the school year.

As soon as we get back to our compartment Daphne says, "what the hell was that. Are you trying to get sent back to Beauxbaton?" I just sit down in my seat and say, "it would be worth it if I could put that blond ferret in his place." My sister just stares at me angrily then replies, " you can't let him get under your skin like that, or there is no way mom and dad will ever let you stay at Hogwarts." I look at her expression and see she doesn't look angry anymore but sad. I grab her hand and say, "I'm sorry I will try to be better but he is just so infuriating. I just want to smack that smirk right off his pale skin face."

Daphne looks at me and says, "I understand but you need to find a way to keep your emotions in check when you're around him." I look at her confused and say, "You're making it sounds like I have a crush on him or something." Daphne smirks and says, "do you?" I look at her and pretend to throw up and she laughs. I say, "There's your answer dear sister." Once Daphne stops laughing she says, "okay whatever you say but I know what you look like when you like someone. The way you look at him, it looks like you feel something for him but you just don't know how to express it, so you express it in hate." I stare at my sister blankly for a couple of seconds and say, "I despise Draco Malfoy with all of my heart. I could never like him. I don't think I could even be friends with a guy like him. He's the slimmest looking git I've ever met."

My sister's expression changes back into a smirk and she says, "You like him." I glare at her and say, "I do not, and I never will." My sister says, " okay if that's what you want to think but you need to control yourself around him from now on." I reply with, "for you, I will try my very best not to punch his ferret face in." My sister and I laugh together at my comment and chat the rest of the way to Hogwarts about the normal beginning of the school year stuff. The train eventually stops and I step out of the compartment with my sister and she hands me my suitcase and school supplies. I thank her and turn around and walk towards the exit of the train. Ready to begin a new school year at Hogwarts.


	2. Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

As soon as I got off the train with my sister we were separated when Hagrid called for all the first years. It was a little embarrassing because I was the only transfer. Everybody else was the first year. As soon as I walked through the great hall doors I made eye contact with my sister and I waved to her and smiled. McGonagall told all of the first years that we would be sorted in just a minute. All of a sudden I hear McGonagall shout, "first up for sorting is ELAINE GREENGRASS!!!!!!!!!"

I felt a surge of nervousness go through me as I walked up to be sorted. I hated being the center of attention. As I was walking up to be sorted I look towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy smirking at me. When he saw me make eye contact with him he winked and I rolled my eyes and glared at him, it was only the beginning of the school year and I already wanted to kill him.

Once I got up to the front of the great hall I sat on the stool and the whole great hall turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks turn red as the sorting hat was being placed on my head. All of a sudden I hear a loud voice, on the top of my head, say, "Mmmm..........  
a Greengrass. I know just where to put you!!!! SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!

The Slytherin table erupted in yelling and clapping for me as I made my way over to the table. I sat down next down to Daphne and she hugged me and said, "congrats I'm so happy we are in the same house. We are gonna have so much fun together!!!!!!" I was happy that I got sorted into Slytherin. Honestly, I don't think I could imagine myself being sorted into any other house. Every person in my family has been sorted into Slytherin and I'm proud to be sorted into Slytherin too. Except there is just one thing that I can't stand about the Slytherin house. I just can't stand that I'm going to have to be in the same house as Draco Malfoy. As far as I'm concerned I'm going to try and stay as far away as I can from him.

I'm interrupted in my thought when a bunch of food magically shows up on the table. I push the thought of Draco to the back of my mind and dig into all of the delicious food. Once I'm done Daphne shows me the way back to our common room. Daphne mutters, "pureblood." 

The passageway opens and as soon as I walk into the common room I fall in love with the room. The walls are decorated with a bunch of old-looking paintings, in the middle of the room there is a lounge that is fully Slytherin green, same with the rug under the chairs and couch. I'm in amazement at how cool the common room is, we never had anything like this back at Beauxbaton. 

"I'm gonna go to sleep I think, I'm so tired," Daphne muttered. "Okay, I think I'm gonna stay up a little bit longer and look around the common room. I'll be up in a bit, okay?" "Okay sounds good, your room is the third one on the right when you walk up the stairs."  
"Okay, thanks Daph." "Don't stay up too late, remember we have our first day of class tomorrow" "Yes of course mom," I muttered. Daphne chuckled then headed towards her room.

I walked over to the couch and sat down and started to read my book. The book I was reading was a muggle book. I know that if my parents ever found out that I owned a muggle book I would be in so much trouble but I couldn't help myself. It was such a good book. It's called Romeo and Juliet. As soon as I started to read it I fell in love. My favorite genre is romance but I can never read a romance story with a sad ending because I feel like life is hard enough so why can't books have a happy ending to make life seem just a little bit better. 

I read for 10 minutes then heard the door to the common room open. I looked up to see who it was and as soon as I saw who it was I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book. I heard a snicker behind me and feet walking towards me. I looked up from my book to see Malfoy looking down at me smirking. "What do you want Malfoy?" "Nothing just wanted to come over here and annoy you. It's one of my favorite hobbies at this point." I scoffed and said, "well there you annoyed me immensely. Now can you leave me alone so I can read in peace?" "Now where's the fun in that" Draco walked around the couch and sat down right next to me. I just rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on my book. 

All of a sudden Draco grabbed the book out of my hand and said, "I wonder what you're reading. Oh, my naughty naughty." Draco shook his head back and forth holding the book above my height so I couldn't reach it while laughing. "I wonder what your parents would think about you reading a muggle book?" Draco just kept laughing at me as I attempted to grab the book that he was holding above my head tauntingly. I didn't realize before but I now noticed how much taller he was than me. He had to be at least 6 foot I only went up to his shoulders if that even. 

There was no way I was gonna be able to reach the book. So stopped reaching for it and glared at him and said, "Give me the damn book Malfoy. I'm tired and I'm not in the mood." Draco laughed and said, "ok what's the magic word." He smirked down at me and at that moment I wanted to punch him so badly but I thought back to how I promised my sister I would behave myself around him, so I whispered with my arms crossed, "please." Draco brought one of his hands up to his ear, the other one still holding on to the book while that stupid smirk was still on his face, and said, "sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say?" "Please", I muttered again. "Huh for some reason I just still can't understand what you just said. Speak up a little." 

" I SAID PLEASE!!!!!!", I yelled getting frustrated and tired. He laughed and said, "okay okay no need to get grumpy here's your muggle book" as he handed me the book are fingers touched and I shuttered, and quickly pulled my hand away. I don't know how to explain it but when our hands touched I felt something. As I looked into his eyes I saw the conflict in them. I never liked looking into his eyes because whenever I did, I got lost in them. They were so beautiful the blueish-green swirling around. If I wanted to, I bet I could stare into his eyes all day and never get bored.

I realized I was staring at him for a while now so I looked away and went to the couch again and grabbed my stuff. I felt so awkward about the moment we just had so I grabbed my stuff and muttered, "goodnight Malfoy," and ran upstairs as fast as I could to my room. I opened the door to my room and looked in and the whole room was covered with Slytherin green it was beautiful. The only pieces of furniture in the room were my bed, dresser, and a desk/chair. After I finished unpacking my stuff I changed and got ready for bed. I climbed into bed and started to drift off to sleep.

As I was looking up at my bedroom ceiling I thought about the weird moment I had with Malfoy when our hands touched. Now that I think about it I guess he isn't exactly ugly. If I had to choose my favorite one of his features it would be his eyes. I love how pretty they look, especially in the sun. I just don't know what I felt when our hands touched but I know I've never felt that before and it felt so weird but at the same time so right. 

Wait what the hell am I saying. I'm acting like a schoolgirl with a crush on a boy. Jesus Elaine get your shit together. Draco is nothing but a slimy little git. I don't like him and I never will. Right? No of course I don't like him it was just in the heat of the moment. It won't happen again. I pushed the thought to the back of my head and thought about how tomorrow's my first day at Hogwarts. I smiled. I fell asleep thinking about all of my new classes and friends I was gonna make and how I am gonna try and avoid Draco Lucius Malfoy at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.

The next morning I woke up to a loud knock on my door. "I'M COMING!!!!! JESUS CHRIST NO NEED TO GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST!!!!!!!!!!!" I opened the door and my sister came rushing in. She yelled, "why aren't you dressed yet, we have class in 5 minutes!!!!" "Wait what, no I made sure that I set an alarm. It can't be 8:00." I quickly ran over to my alarm clock and it said in big bold letters 8:00. 

"SHIT, Give me 2 minutes I'll be ready." I grabbed my uniform off my dresser and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I put my hair into a messy bun and put my uniform on. I looked at the clock again and it said 8:02. I ended up not having enough time to put on my tie, so I just put it around my neck untied. I grabbed my books and ran out of my room, slamming the door behind me.

I went down the stairs to the common room and saw that my sister left without me, probably because she didn't want to be late for her first class of the day. I grabbed my schedule and looked at my first class of the day which is potions. I ran out of the common room and down the hall as fast as I could looking for the potions classroom. I had no idea where I was going when all of a sudden a ran into someone.

I fell to the ground and looked up and said, "oh my god I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going because I'm going to be late for my first class of the day and I have no idea where the class is even." "The guy helped me up off the ground and said, "It's okay are you new?"

"Yeah, I am. I looked into his eyes and stuck out my hand and said, "Elaine Greengrass nice to meet you." The guy shook my hand and said, "nice to meet you too, I'm Harry Potter" "oh I knew you seemed familiar. I was hoping I would get to meet the famous Harry Potter my sisters have told me so much about." Harry laughed and said, "I don't know if I'd call myself famous but thanks for the compliment. What class do you have first hour?" "Potions what about you?" "Same, do you want me to walk you there." I smiled and said, "oh my god if you could you would be a lifesaver." Harry laughed and they started walking towards the potions classroom together.

As soon as they got there I looked at my watch and it was 8:10. They were only 5 minutes late for class so she assumed it wasn't that big of a deal. They walked into the classroom together and everybody looked up from their textbook and started to stare and whisper.

Suddenly as she looked to the front of the classroom embarrassed as hell, she heard a voice say, "you're late 10 points from Gryffindor, and detention Potter." He completely ignored that I was late to class too. I thought that was unfair but I wasn't going to question it, so I scanned the room for an empty spot and Harry took the one next to a red-headed boy. The only seat left was next to Malfoy. I grimaced and quickly made my way over to the seat before Professor Snape could say anything about me being late. 

I sat down and opened up my textbook and started reading when I felt a poke on my shoulder beside me. I tried to ignore it because I wasn't in the mood to talk to Malfoy but he just kept poking me, so I eventually gave up and turned my head from my book to look at him and whispered, "what the hell do you want?" A smirk appeared on his face and he said, "I just love how easy it is to annoy you." He then laughed. I rolled my eyes and said, "Is that all?" "No, actually I wanted to ask you why the hell you walked in late with Potter of all people?" A smirk then appeared on my face and said, "aw is Draco Malfoy jealous?" I let out a little snicker. I looked back at his face and saw he looked pissed off. "no I'm just wondering why a pureblood is hanging out with a dirty little half-blood."

I could hear the disgust in his voice and I looked at him dead in the eyes and said, "I don't care if my friends are half-bloods, pureblood, or even muggles. I'm not you Malfoy." I think Malfoy heard the anger in my voice because the smirk appeared back on his face. He looked me dead in the eye and said, "well then that makes you just as bad as them blood traitor." Before I could respond professor Snape told us today we will be making a potion with our partners sitting next to us. I immediately wanted to die when he said that but I looked over at Malfoy and he smirked and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and got up and said, "I'll get the ingredients." When I came back Malfoy had his feet up on the table crisscrossed and looked like he was enjoying himself immensely. I wanted to smack the smirk off of his face so bad but I didn't feel like getting a detention tonight as Potter did. I pushed his feet off the table and said, "okay Snape said to make a sleep draught potion, it should be pretty easy that potions are quite easy to make." Draco just looked at me and said, "good then you can do it yourself." I looked at him with a scowl and said, "Draco this is a partner assignment and I'm not going to do all the work while you sit on your fat arse." 

Draco snickered and said, "well then it looks like the potions aren't being made then." I rolled my eyes and knew I would be doing this myself because I refuse to do badly on the first assignment of the class. I looked at the directions in the textbook and started adding the flobberworm mucus first then chopped up the lavender and valerian sprigs into small square pieces as it said to in the book. Once the potion was brought to a boil I turned off the heat and stirred it and professor Snape walked by and said excellent job Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Malfoy and smiled. He then kept walking and started yelling at the next table about their potion. I smiled then turned to Malfoy, "yeah Malfoy great job Arsehole," I said sarcastically. 

Malfoy laughed and said, "anything for you darling, and winked." I scoffed and turned away and started to clean up the mess that was made while making the potion. Of course all by myself because Malfoy would never in a million years be caught helping me clean up. After I cleaned everything I went back to my desk and gathered my stuff, ready to go to my 2nd Hour class when I heard laughing behind me. I turned around and said to the group of boys laughing, including Malfoy, "what's so funny?" 

Malfoy walked towards me about 5 inches away from my face and smirked and leaned down and said, "we're just laughing over the fact that you're so pathetic that you have to hang out with a filthy half-blood" His friends laughed behind him. I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "anything's better than you Malfoy so I don't know why you're talking. Hell, I'd rather spend a night in the forbidden forest than ever spend another minute around you."

Draco's smirked changed to a scowl and he said, "don't worry darling you'll spend plenty of time with me once we're married." The smirk appeared back on his face and he took a step closer to my face and leaned down towards my ear and whispered, "I'll make sure of that darling." All of a sudden I felt a hand on my ass and laughing and snickering around me.

Before I think of what I was doing my hand swung up and hit Malfoy square across the face as hard as I could. The classroom became silent as the loud slapping noise vibrates through the classroom. I looked around the classroom at all of my peers thinking, oh shit what in the hell did I just do. I then turned my attention back to Malfoy and said, "never touch me again you slimy little git." I could see how red his cheek was after I slapped him and I'm not gonna lie it kinda felt good. I turned my attention from Malfoy's glare once I hear professor Snape say, "DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!"

All of a sudden the bell rang and before Malfoy could say anything to me I grabbed my stuff and got out of that classroom as fast as I could. Thankfully he didn't come after me because if he did I don't know if I could've handled it. It's only 2nd hr. and I'm already dying I thought. I started heading for my 2nd class Herbology when I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me to see Harry, the red-headed boy in class, and a girl with curly hair coming towards me.

The red-haired boy laughed and said, "that was bloody brilliant what you did in potions today it's nice to meet you I'm Ronald Weasley. He held out his hand for me to shake it. I grabbed his hand and said, "nice to meet you Ronald Weasley I'm Elaine Greengrass." 

I then looked over to the girl and she said, "and I'm Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her and said, "nice to meet you as well." Harry said, "you know Ron's not wrong that was bloody brilliant, what you did in potions class." I laughed and put a piece of my hair behind my ear and said, "yes, well I would do it again to the blonde ferret I can't stand him." Hermione smiled, "we can't stand him either he's just an entitled little brat." I laughed again, "I guess that's something that we can both agree on."

The trio laughed and they ended up having all of their classes with me so I hung out with them the rest of the day and they are fun to hang around. After class, I said goodbye to them and walked back to the Slytherin common room hoping it would be empty. I muttered pureblood and as soon as I walked in I saw Daphne glaring at me with her arms crossed and she said, "you promised me you would behave yourself and you go off and slap him." 

I felt anger building up inside of me and said, "he touched my ass what was I supposed to do let him get away with that, and by the way how do you even know about me slapping him. You're not even in the class with me. "Oh you wanna know how I know because that's all the whole school has been talking about today. How Malfoy got slapped by a girl and how it was hilarious. It wasn't hard at all to figure out who it was because there's only one girl I know who would be STUPID ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT," Daphne yelled. 

Daphne started pacing back and forth and I said, "I will not apologize for putting that arsehole in his place. Maybe when I slapped him it taught him some GOD DAMN MANNERS!!!!!!!" I didn't even realize I yelled that until after it slipped out of my mouth. Daphne stopped pacing and looked at me and said, "fine if you wanna be stupid that's up to you, I'll stop trying to help you from now on." Daphne started to walk towards the stairs to go up to her bedroom.

All of a sudden I felt bad and yelled after her, "Daph I'm sorry okay. I promise it won't happen again." Daphne stopped walking up the stairs but didn't even turn to look at me and said, "sorry's not good enough this time" and continued to walk up to her bedroom. I felt a tear trickle down my face. I went to sit on the common room couch. I just sat there for a while staring into the fire, crying. I hated fighting with my sisters I loved them so much and never liked it when they were mad at me. I decided to wipe my tears away and get some homework done and after a while, I looked at my watch and it read 7:50.

I realized that I had detention in 10 minutes with Snape. I gathered my stuff and put everything away and started walking towards Snape's classroom. Once I got there I looked inside and there sitting as far away as possible from each other was Draco and Harry. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. Little did I know what big turn of events would happen that night in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	4. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, both Harry and Draco looked up at me. I made eye contact with Harry and smiled. I made my way to sit at the desk right next to him. As soon as I sat down I heard a laugh from across the room. I looked across the room and saw a devilish smirk on Draco's lips. I rolled my eyes and said, "Is there something you'd like to say Malfoy."

Draco turned his head towards me and his smirk got even bigger and said, "Oh it's nothing I just was thinking about how pathetic you have to be to hang out with a bunch of mudbloods and blood traitors." 

My expression changed to a glare in an instance and before I could respond with a witty remark the door to the classroom swung open and in walked Professor Snape. "Hello children, today you will be scrubbing the floor of my classroom because Filch hasn't had the time to clean them. I have a teacher's meeting to go to so I won't be able to supervise you guys, so I will be locking you guys in this room with magic and it will open automatically once you guys finish cleaning the floors. Do you guys all understand your job?" We all responded with yes and watched as professor Snape held up his wand and muttered a spell, then disappeared out into the dark hallway.

I heard Draco scoff as if it's beneath him to do something for once in his life that requires actual hard work. Sometimes I can't even imagine how easy he's had it. He has no idea what hard work is because mommy and daddy do everything for him, and I chuckled when I realized that he's probably never even done a chore in his life. I was a little too loud because as I'm filling up my bucket with water and soap Draco says, "what's so funny Greengrass?"

I looked at him and smirked and say, "oh nothing really but I was just thinking about how this is probably the first time you've had to do a chore in your whole life." I heard a laugh behind me and turned around to see Harry dying of laughter. Draco turned away from me with a glare on his face and walked up to Potter and said menacingly, "something funny Potter?"

Harry looked at Malfoy and said, "yes actually, I find it quite funny how right she is. I mean you sit on your high horse and act like everybody's beneath you but in reality, you've never actually had to try for something in life. Everything you've ever gotten has been handed to you on a silver platter."

I looked at Draco's face and saw the hate in his eyes and before he could make his next move I moved in between them to make sure they didn't start a fight because I didn't want to have another detention with these fools. I had one hand on Draco's chest and the other on Harry's chest and pushed them both back to create some distance between the both of them, and said, "guys let's just try to get through this detention without you both beating the shit out of each other, okay?"

They both just looked at me for a second then Harry said, "right of course Elaine I'm sorry." "It's okay you guys just need to figure out a way to stand each other until we get through this detention, then you can go back to hating each other as much as you want.

Draco scoffed and said, "there's no way in hell I'm ever going to get along with saint Potter over there for even a second." I shrugged and said, "I'm not asking you to be best pals just refrain yourself from trying to beat the shit out of each other okay?" They both nodded their heads in my direction and walked to opposite sides of the room with their buckets full of water and soap while carrying their mops. Draco started mopping right next to the exit of the room, probably hoping that it would magically open, while Harry and I started on the other side of the room right next to each other.

There was dead silence in the room except for the swooshing of the mop's on the floor for about 30 minutes until Snape came running into the classroom and said, "Harry come with me please it's very important." Harry and I both looked at each other with concerned looks, then Harry dropped his mop and made his way over to the exit of the room, only glancing back once as the door slammed shut again.

It was quiet for about another 10 minutes until I decided to go over to the other side of the room and help Malfoy because it was taking him forever to finish his side of the room. As soon as I started mopping by him he said, "what the hell are you doing?" I didn't even glance up from the floor and said, "helping you so we get done with this tonight."

I heard footsteps walking towards me and just as I turned around Draco grabbed the mop out of my hand and said, "I don't need your help with anything just go back to your side of the room and leave me alone." I don't know why but hearing him say that made me sad. I felt like someone just punched me in the gut. Wait a minute what the hell am I thinking am I sad over Malfoy right now, oh hell to the no. I felt really mad at myself mostly but partly at Malfoy for making me feel this way and said, "no like I said I wanna get done tonight so I'm gonna help you and you're gonna try your best to refrain from being an arsehole for once in your bloody life."

Draco looked a little pissed off and said, "who are you to try and tell me what to do. What are you, my mother." I stared at him for a second then said, "no I'm not but if I was I would be disappointed to ever have a son that talks to a girl the way you just talked to me." A glare appeared on Malfoy's face then a second later it turned into a smirk and he said, "oh my, did I hurt the blood traitor's feelings?" He laughed and before I could respond proceeded with saying, "I didn't know I had that big of an effect on you but I do. I didn't know that you cared about what I thought about you but as I look at you now I can tell that you do, don't you Elaine?"

I looked up from the ground and said, "I have no idea of what you're talking about Malfoy. I could care less about what you or anybody else thinks about me." Draco was still smirking at me and I could tell that he saw the effect that he had on me and I hated it. I hated that he could make me so annoyed, make me so pissed off over the stupidest little things ever. I hated the fact that he was the only person I've ever met that can see through the wall I've tried to put up to hide what I'm truly feeling. He could see how much it hurt me when he said to leave him alone.

Draco slowly made his way over to me so that there were only a couple of inches in between us. That stupid arrogant smirk was still on his face and he said, "I think your lying. You can pretend with other people and hide what you're feeling with other people but not with me. I can see right through the facade. I can see that you try your best to hide your true emotions from me but I saw the look of sadness on your face when I told you to leave me alone."

Draco laughed and leaned down so I could feel his hot breath on my ear and whispered, "you know, you try to act like this innocent, nice little girl around Potter and his friends but I think we both know that you're nothing special." I interrupted Draco and said, "Draco stop." He didn't stop though he just continued and said, "you're nothing but filthy. I interrupted him, "Draco I said stop." He continued, "little".

At this point, our chests were touching and I was looking at the ground, not having enough courage to look into his eyes and hear the truth about what probably my whole family thought about me. The last straw was when he lifted my chin with his pointer and middle finger and said, "blood traitor", with so much disgust, that I heard the hate in his voice.

Before I knew what the hell I was doing I grabbed the bucket of water next to me and like a reflex went on my tippy toes and poured some of the soapy, dirty water over his head. I let out a nervous laugh not knowing that I had just started something that I wouldn't be able to finish. I looked at the expression on his face and it looked like he honestly wanted to kill me and kiss me at the same time. After staring at me for about 30 seconds, probably deciding on how he was going to kill me and hide the body, his facial expression changed into the biggest grin I've ever seen before.

He grabbed the rest of the bucket of dirty, soapy water and dumped it all over my head, and let out a laugh. I just stood there in shock ready to kill him but before I could he ran across the room and grabbed the hose that we used to fill up the buckets of water and came back about 3 feet away from me with a smirk on his face and said, "you really shouldn't have done that." He squeezed the handle of the hose and water came out, spraying at me and I screamed.

I tried to reach him to take the hose from him but by the time I reached him I was soaking wet already and the only thing I cared about was my revenge. I tried my best to grab the hose from his hands but he had such a tight grip on it and we were playing tug of war over the hose. I was able to turn the hose on him and make him just as wet as I was. Before I knew what was happening he said, "that's it", with a smirk on his face and ran towards me and threw me over his shoulder.

I tried to fight him off but I was laughing so hard that I couldn't do anything but kick and scream. I heard him laugh at my attempt of trying to make him put me down. I was getting really tired from trying to get him to put me down so I said, "ok ok I give up, you win. Just put me down," I said while laughing.

I couldn't see Draco's face but I could already tell he was smirking and he said, "I'll put you down when you apologize." I scoffed and said, "now why would I do that it's not my fault you were acting like a pureblood prick." I heard a laugh then Draco said, "it's either you apologize or I'm not putting you down." I thought for a second then decided that I should probably be the bigger person and say sorry so we can clean up the mess we made and get done with detention tonight.

I huffed, "Fine, I'm so sorry truly Draco from the bottom of my heart." Draco laughed at how much sarcasm was dripping from my statement and said, "See now was that so hard," and gently put me down. It took forever to clean up the mess that we made with our little water fight but at the same time I think that was the most fun I've had with anybody in a very long time, and I don't regret it one bit.

Once we finished mopping the floor and cleaning up the mess we made the door magically opened and Draco and I exchanged glances then walked through the door into the dark hallway. I realized that I completely forgot the way back to the Slytherin Common room, plus it was hard to see where we were even. Draco looked at my expression and laughed and said, "You don't know the way back to the common room do you?" I rolled my eyes and said, "so what if I don't?" He laughed and started walking away from me towards the Slytherin common room.

I yelled after him and said, "you're not gonna leave me in the hallways during the middle of the night, right?" Draco turned around and said, "I'll make you a deal. I'll show you the way back to the common room if you agree to owe me a favor." I looked at him with a confused expression on my face and said, "a favor? What do you mean by a favor?" He walked a little bit closer to me and said with a smirk on his face, "I mean when there's a time I want you to do something for me, you'll do it without even questioning me."

I could tell by his expression that he was being serious. I scoffed and said, "forget it I'd rather stay out here all night than owe you a favor." Draco chuckled and said, "okay then have fun freezing your arse off all night in the dark." Draco started walking away from me again and I knew I had no choice unless I wanted to walk around famously for the rest of the night scared out of my wits so I said, "All right fine just take me with you to the common room and I'll owe you a favor." Draco stopped walking and turned around with a smirk on his face and held his arms out in front of him and said, "after you my lady." I rolled my eyes and started to walk but it was hard to keep up with him because his legs were so much longer than mine. 

At one point I was running trying to keep up with him. By the time we got to the common room, I was out of breath and just wanted to go to bed. He muttered, "Pureblood" and the common room door opened. I walked in and the door shut behind me. I was so tired the only thing I could think about was sleep, so I made my way towards the stairs and turned around for one second looking at Draco and said, "Goodnight Draco."

Draco just stared at me for a second then whispered, "Goodnight Elena," but before I could even turn around a smirk showed up on his face once again and he said, "oh and remember you now owe me a favor." I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little bit then continued to walk up to my room.

As soon as I got into my room I realized I completely forgot about Harry going off with Snape and I became a bit worried for him but then thought I will ask him what happened in the morning. I showered and got ready for bed. I slipped into my bed and smiled to myself thinking about how for a little bit I was actually able to get alone with Malfoy and how much fun I had with him.

That thought quickly went away when I realized that just because I had fun with him doesn't change the fact that he is still a cruel and vile person to who I now owe a favor. I sighed and slowly fell asleep thinking about what the favor I would have to do for Draco could be and how screwed I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

The next day I woke up early because I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened yesterday. Once I was dressed and ready I made my way out of the common room towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast. While I was walking I heard a familiar voice call out, "Elaine." I turned around to see Harry running towards me. Once Harry caught up with me I said, "I was meaning to ask you what happened last night with professor Snape?" Harry looked at me for a second in thought then said, "oh nothing he just wanted to talk to me about his class." I could tell he was lying to me. It kinda hurt my feelings that he felt like he couldn't trust   
me. I just sighed and said, "Oh okay, well wanna walk with me to breakfast?"

I figured if he wanted to tell me he would. Harry responded with, "yeah of course. Did anything interesting happen while I was gone last night?" I thought for a second about how I wanted to reply to him and said, "no nothing happened it was boring, plus you know how Draco can be." Harry laughed and said, "yes I do. I hope it wasn't too bad being stuck alone with Draco that long." I just laughed and thought you have no idea. I know I should have told Harry about what happened with Draco but if he's gonna keep stuff from me I'm gonna keep stuff from him. Once we made it to the Great Hall I said goodbye to Harry and made my way over to the Slytherin table.

It was still early so not many people were there yet so I just sat down by myself when somebody came up behind me and sat down next to me. I turned my head to see who it was and was shocked when I saw Draco's best friend Blaise sitting next to me. I gave him a confused look then said, "Blaise what do you want?" Blaise laughed and said, "nothing I just thought you could use some company. You look lonely sitting here alone." I looked Blaise dead in the eyes and said, "yeah well you're wrong. Leave me alone and go back to being Draco's little bitch." Blaise laughed again and said, "See this is why I like you. You're not afraid to put people in their place." I laughed and said, "maybe you're not as bad as I thought you were." I punched him in the arm playfully and talked with him for a couple more minutes while I ate my breakfast.

That didn't last very long though when I saw Blaise's expression on his face. He looked like he was scared for his life. I turned my head to see what he was looking at and at the entrance of the Great Hall was Draco looking like he was gonna murder both of us. I turned my head back to Blaise and said, "why in the hell is Draco looking like he's gonna kill us right now?" Blaise turned his attention back to me and said, "I think he might be a little jealous." I scoffed and said, "jealous, jealous of what? Surely he doesn't think something is going on between us."

Blaise just stared at me and smirked a little. I was confused. I mean why would Draco be jealous. Unless, no no it can't be he can't like me. That couldn't be true Draco doesn't care for anyone but himself. There has to be another reason why he looks so pissed. I was pulled out of my thoughts when somebody aggressively grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the table. I looked to see who it was and it was Draco. Before I could say anything he was forcefully dragging me out of the Great Hall. I looked back at Blaise to see him giving me a thumbs up and laughing. That little shit wanted this to happen. I shot Blaise a glare as I was being pulled through the Great Hall doors.

I kept trying to escape Draco's grip but every time I did he would just tighten his grip even more. Once we were in an empty corridor Draco let go of my arm and turned to face me and said with a harsh voice, "what the hell is wrong with you?" I just stared at him confused but before I could respond he started to pace back and forth and said, "I mean I know that you have Potter wrapped around your finger but I didn't know you were such a slut that you had to try and get my best friend too." I just stared at him in shock at what he just called me.

I was so pissed. How dare he call me a slut for just talking to the guy. I didn't know it was a crime to talk to a guy. I scoffed and said, "who are you to call me a slut for just talking to a guy. I can talk to whoever the fuck I want too and you can't stop me." Suddenly the sparkle in Draco's eyes was replaced with darkness, and before I could even comprehend what was happening I was pushed up against the corridor wall only a mere inch from Draco's face. "I'm your future husband and you will learn how to listen to me because when we are married I will not allow for this type of behavior." 

At this point, if it wasn't for Draco's body holding my arms down at my side I would have punched him as hard as I could across the face. I looked down to the ground for a second then looked back up into his eyes and said, "with any luck, I won't be stuck marrying someone as cruel and vile as you." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them immediately after I saw the anger in his eyes change to sadness. Draco let go of me and started to walk away back towards the Great Hall only turning back once saying, "have fun with Potter and Blaise slut."

I watched his figure walk farther and farther away until it turned the corner, leaving me alone in the dark corridor all alone with only my thoughts. I thought about what I said to him and I felt bad but why should I feel bad when he started it by calling me a slut. The first bell rang and I decided to head to class so I wasn't late. The feeling of guilt still on my mind as I walked into Potions and walked over to sit next to the golden trio.

The whole school day I felt terrible over what I said and the words just kept repeating over and over in my head again, "with any luck I won't be stuck marrying somebody as cruel and vile as you." As soon as I got done with school I went to one place I knew I could be alone, the library. I continued to read the book, Romeo & Juliet. I don't know what it was about that specific love story but I just loved the way that the two main characters would sacrifice anything for love, even if that meant death. I would be lucky to have even a slither of that type of love in my entire life. I read for about an hour and then checked my watch and decided I should probably get to dinner. As I walked into the Great Hall everybody turned to look at me and whispered/laughed

. I decided to ignore it and went over to the Slytherin table and ate but I could still feel the eyes of many students on me. I was just too tired to care though. It's only been my 2nd day at Hogwarts and so much has already happened. After I finished eating I got up and started walking back to the common room. I could still hear whispers and laughter around me but I decided to ignore it and pulled out my book to read until I tripped on something and was sent to the floor. I quickly grabbed my book and looked up to see what I tripped and saw no other than Malfoy and his friends laughing and pointing at me. It was Malfoy who tripped me, of course. The only person that wasn't laughing at me was Blaise. He looked like he felt kinda guilty. He probably felt bad for getting me into this situation in the first place by talking to me at breakfast.

I got up off the ground and continued to walk away until I heard Malfoy yell from behind me, "what nothing to say to me?" At that moment I thought to myself the logical and smart thing to do would be to just keep walking and not look back but that wasn't me, so I turned around and walked back towards Malfoy and his friends and said to Malfoy, "do you think maybe just one time in your life you could not be a complete douchebag. A smirk appeared on Draco's face and he said, "you know there's a rumor going around the school talking about how much of a slut you are. I'm glad the truth is finally out. I was getting a little sick and tired of the little act you always put on. Always acting like you're innocent."

I scoffed and said, "oh yeah and who's the one that started this rumor, huh Malfoy?" The smirk got even bigger on his face and he said, "I have no idea of what you're implying. I would never spend a second of my precious time on you." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was so sick and tired of being called a slut today after all I did was talk to a guy. I screamed as loud as I could, "how about you just admit to yourself that you were jealous of Blaise today at breakfast. I saw how you were looking at us. You looked like you wanted to murder Blaise and you know just as much as I do that you were jealous but instead of admitting that to me you had to be the coward you are and hide your true feelings by being a complete dick but what did I expect from somebody like you."

I turned around again and started to walk away when I felt a hand tug on my arm and turn me around again. I was met with a deadly glare from Draco and he said, "I was not jealous of anybody. I don't like you and I never will." I let out a laugh and said, "keep lying to yourself Draco but I think we both know that you're just pissed that I chose to talk to Blaise instead of a slimy little git like yourself." I was gonna turn around again and keep walking away but I couldn't. I looked him right in the eyes and said, "you know for a second I thought that maybe there was something good in that cold cold heart of yours but I was wrong. There's nothing there but hate and arrogance." I turned around and walked away this time without being stopped. 

Once I made it to the common room I muttered the word, "pureblood," and the door swung open. I walked in and saw Daphne sitting on the couch. I sat down right next to her with a huff and said, "Daph why are boys so stupid?" She just looked at me and said, "I don't know you tell me, dear sister." We both laughed and I put my head on her shoulder and apologized and said I hated when we fought. Daphne laughed and said, "I'm sorry too. You know I could never hate you right? Were sisters you're stuck with me for life." I looked up at her and smiled and told her I loved her. Well, at least there's one problem solved. Daphne decided to go to bed early and I decided to stay up a little bit longer and read. She said goodnight, then went upstairs to sleep. 

I ended up getting sick of reading so I just stared at the fire that was in front of me. I loved the feeling of the heat on my skin. I just sat there with my eyes closed until I heard the common room door open and in walked Draco and Blaise. Blaise looked at me then Draco and said, "I'll let you guys talk, goodnight Elaine." I smiled slightly at Blaise and said, "goodnight Blaise."

As soon as Blaise was gone I stood up and walked towards Draco and stopped right in front of him and said, "well are you going to admit the truth or not?" Draco just looked at me confused and said, "Admit what?" I just scoffed and turned around walking towards the stairs and said, "right well if you don't want to admit it then there's nothing for us to even talk about Malfoy, goodnight." I felt a hand grab my arm for the third time today and he said with anger in his voice, "why do you even have to hear me say it. You already know what I felt when I saw you and Blaise talking and laughing like best friends." I scoffed and took a step closer to him and placed a hand on each one of his shoulders and pushed him back while yelling, "BECAUSE MALFOY IT WOULD BE NICE TO HEAR YOU SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I looked into Malfoy's eyes and I only saw conflict before he walked towards me leaving only an inch of space between us once again and said, "fine, I was jealous is that what you wanted to hear? Jesus Christ, I thought I made it pretty that I was but not enough." Confusion clouded my head. I didn't know what to think, at least I knew for sure that he was jealous. I looked into his blueish-green eyes and said with a light smile, "thank you for telling me the true Draco, I appreciate it and I'm sorry for what I said about you in the corridor this morning." Draco just looked at me shocked. Like he didn't expect me to say sorry to him, and then he said, "I forgive you, Elaine." I smirked and held out my hand and said, "truce?" 

He just stared at my hand for a second, then shook my hand and said, "truce." We both smiled at each other and there was an awkward moment of silence so I decided to go upstairs and go to bed but before I made it to the stairs I whispered, "goodnight Draco." Not even turning back to see the look of confusion on his face. Once I made it to my bedroom I realized what a shit show of a day that was and how now more than ever I was so utterly confused with what I felt for Draco but I was starting to realize that maybe just maybe I might have feelings for Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	6. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

The next couple of days went by pretty fast. At dinner 2 nights ago we were told that there is going to be something called the Triwizard Tournament that's gonna take place at Hogwarts this year. We were also told that other schools would be coming to stay at Hogwarts for the school year. The 2 schools were Beauxbaton, my old school, and Dumstrang, a wizardry school for boys. The Triwizard Tournament consists of 3 very dangerous tasks. That is why Dumbledore decided to put an age restriction on who could take part in the tournament. 

You had to be at least 17. A lot of people were mad about this rule but I wasn't, I would rather live than die over a silly little trophy. The next night at school was when the 2 schools showed up. I didn't care for seeing my old classmates because I'm not gonna lie, a lot of them are kinda stuck up brats.

I did make one new friend though. His name is Cedric Diggory. He's really sweet and caring. So basically he's the exact opposite of Draco. If I'm not lying to myself I think I might have a tiny crush on Cedric but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. Plus I still haven't figured out if I like Draco for sure. I mean he can be sweet at one point and then the next moment a complete asshole. I don't know what to think at this point. The last couple of days I've just been kinda trying to avoid Draco but I've also been hanging out with Blaise more. Right at this moment, I'm on my way to meeting up with Blaise to study for the test we have in Potions next Monday.

I know it's not exactly the most exciting thing to do on a Friday night but it beats being alone in my dorm room all night. Once I got to the library I saw Blaise who was already sitting at one of the tables. He looked up from his textbook and smiled at me and waved. I waved back and made my way over to him and said, "hey Blaise what's up." He nervously replied, "nothing much but listen there's something I have to tell you and you can't be pissed at me." I instantly gave him my full and undivided attention, and not gonna lie was a little scared to hear what he had to say.

He said, "okay well I might have done a friend a favor." I stared at him for a second then said, "okay Blaise what did you do exactly?" Before he could respond the door of the library opened and Blaise turned to stare at who walked in. I also turned my head curious to see who else had nothing better to do on a Friday night to see Malfoy walking into the library with a smug look on his face. I turned my attention away from the door of the library to Blaise and said with a glare on my face, "what the hell Blaise?"

Blaise scratched the back of his neck nervously and said, "I'm sorry okay Malfoy asked me yesterday if I could somehow get him some time alone with you because he feels like you've been avoiding him. He's my best friend. What was I supposed to say?" I rolled my eyes and said, "you were supposed to say no Blaise." "Yeah well, easier said than done." I scoffed and said, "well whatever because I'm leaving." I grabbed my stuff and started walking towards the door. I soon realized that Malfoy was blocking the exit. I walked up to Malfoy and said with a glare, "move." He took a step closer to me and looked down at me with a smirk and said, "make me."

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Blaise walking over with all of his stuff in his hands. Blaise walked right past me and muttered, "sorry." without making eye contact with me, and left me alone in the library with Malfoy. I rolled my eyes and tried to move past Malfoy again just to have him block the exit once more. 

I took a deep breath and said, "what in the hell is it gonna take for you to let me leave this library Malfoy?" His grin became even bigger and he said, "well I can think of a few things if you know what I mean," and winked. I pushed him lightly and said, "not those kinda things pervert." Draco laughed at me for about 10 seconds then said, "if you want to leave you're gonna have to talk to me and not ignore me like you have been all week."

I just stared at him blankly and tried to act surprised by his comment and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't even given you a single thought these last couple of days, let alone tried to avoid you." I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye while saying this because I'm probably the worst liar you'll ever meet. I was staring at the ground and there were a couple of seconds of complete silence, when Draco lifted my chin gently and said, "you're probably the worst liar I've ever met." I slapped his hand away from my face and said, "I'm not lying. I talked to you, now let me leave." 

I tried to walk past him but he got in my way again. I was starting to get pissed off so I tried to shove him out of the way but before my hands could push him he grabbed them tightly and wrapped them in one hand while the other hand grabbed my face harshly and said, "nice try darling, better luck next time."

I was in shock at what just happened. I didn't know what was happening or what to do. He still had one hand holding on to my wrists and his other hand holding on to my face. He slowly leaned down right next to my ear and said, "You're not leaving until you tell me the truth about why you've been avoiding me?" As he said that he was so close to my ear that his lips lightly touched the top of my ear and made me shutter.

He felt my shutter and let out a light chuckle. I hated how vulnerable I was right now. Damn those beautiful eyes of his. I couldn't stand how he was making me feel right now and I need to get out of this situation as fast as possible. So before I could think of what a terrible idea it was, I swung my foot back and brought it forward with as much force I could muster up and kicked him in the privates.

He let out a groan and fell to the ground holding his privates. I went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Damn Blaise probably locked it before he left to make sure I couldn't escape, that little shit. I put my hand into my pocket looking for my wand but didn't find anything. I looked all around me for my wand then heard a laugh and looked up to see Draco not on the ground anymore but about 4 feet away from me, holding my wand in his hand playfully. He let out another laugh and said, "looking for this. Oh did I forget to mention when you were too busy trying to get away I snuck my hand into the pocket of your robe and stole your wand?" 

I started to walk towards Draco but with every step I took he would take one back and I wasn't gonna win this fight because he has such long legs compared to me. I huffed and said, "Draco stop laughing it's not funny to give me my damn wand back now." Draco just kept laughing and I was starting to get mad. I thought that's it and started to run towards him but I think he saw that coming because he started to run away from me farther into the library with my wand. 

I lost him for a second when he went through the bookshelves but found him in the middle of the room surrounded by bookshelves sitting at the same table Blaise and I were sitting at earlier. He was sitting there smirking at me playing around with my wand in his hands. I lunged across the table and tried to grab the wand out of his hand but he was ready for it and quickly got out of the way making me miss him and my wand entirely.

By now I was out of breath and ready to just give up so I sunk into one of the nearby chairs and said, "fine I give up let's talk." Draco smirked and sat down at a chair farther away from me just in case I tried something. I signed and said, "so what do you want me to say." The smirk disappeared from his face and he said with a serious tone, "the truth." I turned my gaze away from him towards the floor and said, "fine, yes I have been avoiding you." I looked up once he whispered, "why?" I whispered back, "I don't know why?"

He scoffed and said, "bullshit you know why. I want the truth." I was starting to get mad again and said, "why should I have to tell you how I feel when you don't have to tell me how you feel? That doesn't seem very fair, now does it?" Draco laughed and said, "yeah well that's why I have your wand. So that I'm in charge, not you." I rolled my eyes and said, "yeah well I'm not gonna tell you how I feel until you tell me how you feel." Draco smirked and said, "well then it looks like we're gonna be here for a while then because I'm pretty sure you can take a guess and tell me how I feel towards you." 

I looked at him confused and said, "how would I know how you feel you haven't even told me." He rolled his eyes and said, "oh my god did you not listen to anything I said that night in the common room. Jesus, sometimes I wonder how you even got into Hogwarts. Aren't you supposed to be smart," He said while laughing. 

I pointed a finger at him accusingly and said, "just because you said you were jealous doesn't mean anything. That's not you admitting you have feelings for me and you know it." Draco's expression changed to a glare and he stood up and walked over to me and put one hand on each side of me, laying them on the armrests. He went down to my level right in front of my face and said, "I've admitted more than you have so it's your turn, to tell the truth not mine." 

I scoffed feeling a little bit small and vulnerable with Draco looming over me like he was. I leaned up a little bit without breaking eye contact with him and said, "fine you know what you want me to tell you the truth I'll tell you the truth. Every Time I am around you I get a feeling in my gut where I feel scared and excited at the same time. I don't even know how that's possible but that's what happens whenever I get too close to you. Hell, I feel like that even if I'm in your presence goddammit. And you really wanna know why I've been avoiding you the last couple of days. I've been avoiding you because I don't want to have to admit something to myself that I'm pretty sure is true. There Draco, Jesus is that enough of the truth for you." 

Draco let go of the sides of the chair and paced back and forth in front of me then stopped and turned back around and said with a serious tone, "what's the something you can't admit to yourself?" I just stared at him not knowing how to respond and said, "nothing, it's nothing." Draco glared at me and took a step closer and said, "I said what's the something you can't admit to yourself." 

I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in and said, "you know what screw this I'm just gonna wait for the librarian to come back from wherever the hell she is to let me the fuck out of this library of hell." I started to walk towards the door of the library when I felt a hand grab onto the back of my next and turn me around so I was face to face with Draco. Our chests were touching and there was barely any space between our faces. 

He was looking me in the eyes and it felt like he was looking into my soul and said, "I said what is the something you can't admit to yourself." I looked towards the ground thinking about if I wanted to admit my feelings for him. Was I even sure that I had feelings for him? No after the last 30 minutes I knew for a fact that I had feelings for Draco but did I want to admit that to him? 

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him in the eyes. I thought to screw it and said in a whisper, "I couldn't admit to myself that I think I have feelings for you Draco." I was embarrassed I felt my cheeks turning red and Draco's grip on me loosened and I decided that I was done with this conversation whether it was because of the embarrassment or not wanting to hear his response. I grabbed my wand from his pocket and turned around to walk away not wanting to hear his response but before I could make it to the door I was spun around once again. 

Before I could tell him to leave me alone, his lips connected with mine and for a second I was completely and utterly consumed by shock. I could barely move but as I felt his lips on mine I couldn't help myself and I started to kiss him back. His lips were warmer than I thought they would be. Whenever he grabs me with his hands there is always so cold but not his lips. As soon as I started to kiss him back I could feel his lips curling into a smirk and I knew what we were doing was wrong and I was betraying my friends. 

I knew that I shouldn't be doing this but there was something inside of me that was stopping me from pulling away. I just couldn't help myself after craving his touch for so long I couldn't stop myself from letting him completely and utterly consume me in his kiss. He suddenly pulled away and his nose and my nose were touching and he slowly opened his eyes and so did I. Before he could say anything I freaked out and realized what the hell I just did and turned around and muttered, "alohomora" and made my way out of the library. Not taking a second to look back at the person I left in the middle of the library all alone. 

I ran as fast as I could to the common room and whispered, "pureblood." As soon as I was in the common room I ran upstairs to my room not giving a shit about what the people in the common room were whispering as I walked by. Once I made it to my room I slammed the door shut and ran to my bathroom. I turned on the sink and splashed my face with cold water trying to see if all of this was a dream but I didn't wake up. It was real. Oh shit, I just kissed Draco Malfoy. No, I didn't just kiss him I made out with him. 

I slowly looked up at myself in my bathroom mirror, while both of my hands held on to the end of each side of the bathroom counter. One of my hands stayed on the counter and the other one went up to my lips. I still couldn't comprehend what the hell I just did. I could still feel the outline of his lips on mine and how it felt. That's what scared me the most. How it felt. There was only one word that I could use to describe that kiss. One word, 7 letters. AMAZING. 

I messed up so bad and this could potentially ruin my friendships with important people in my life but I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing the kiss felt, and that I am slowly but surely falling for Draco. It was at that moment that I promised myself that I will do whatever it takes to stop myself from falling for Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	7. Terrible Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.

After the night in the library when Draco and I kissed, I was so embarrassed and didn't leave my room for the rest of the weekend. I had my sister bring me my meals because I was too embarrassed to leave my room to even eat. Plus I didn't want to see Draco. When my sister brought me my food on Sunday night she told me that she hasn't heard any rumors about me and Draco kissing going around. I was shocked because I thought as soon as it happened Draco would tell the whole school, trying to ruin my friendship with the golden trio. The only person I've told about what happened was Daphne. She was surprised to hear that we kissed but she is always defending what Draco does. I think she has kinda caught on that I have feelings for him and wants me to act on those feelings and date him but I could never do that to my friends. I decided I needed to come up with a plan on how I'm gonna stay away from Draco.

I've been trying to come up with one for the last couple of days and as far as I'm concerned I have nothing. So until I come up with a solid idea I'm gonna be skipping class and pretending I'm sick like I did last weekend. It is currently Monday night and I'm waiting for Daphne to bring me my dinner for the night. I heard a knock at the door so I quickly got up from my bed and went to let my sister in. As soon as I walked over to the door I heard whispering and realized that there were 2 people at the door, not one. I didn't hear female voices, instead, I heard 2 male voices. 2 very familiar male voices. At that moment I was so relieved that my door was locked.

I just tried to pretend like I wasn't in there and I heard Blaise say, "we know you're in there Elaine open up." SHIT!!!!!! Maybe if I'm quiet they'll just leave. I didn't say anything and around a minute later I heard Draco say, "okay then we're coming in," and before I could say anything I heard Draco mutter, "Alohomora," and the door swung open. I tried to slam the door shut in their face again but just before I could get it to shut the door came flying back at me, almost hitting me, and in walked Draco and Blaise. Of course with my luck, the one person I've been trying to avoid finds me in my room alone.

At this point, I was just starting to think that the universe hated me or something because Jesus Christ did I have bad luck or what. They both just looked at me then turned their heads to look at each other. Draco scoffed, "See I told you she wasn't sick. She's just trying to avoid me." I completely forgot that I was supposed to be sick with them breaking into my room. So I quickly let out a fake cough and tried to play it off like I was sick. Both Blaise and Draco turned their attention to me and laughed. Between laughs, Blaise mustered up enough air to spit out, "I think that was the worst fake cough I've ever heard." I just rolled my eyes and went to sit on my bed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm sick. I've been sick since last Friday night." 

Draco moved towards the bed and stood right in front of me and said with a smirk, "didn't I already tell you that you're the worst liar I've ever met and yet you still try and lie to Blaise and me." I heard a chuckle behind Draco and turned my attention to Blaise. Ready to kick his ass for helping Draco in the first place. It was Blaise's fault that I made out with Draco because he was the one that put me in the situation in the first place. I stood up from my bed and walked over to Blaise and stepped on his foot with my high heels on as hard as I could. 

Blaise groaned and grabbed his foot, and muttered in pain, "what the hell was that for?" I was so pissed at him. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this stupid mess. I smacked him over the head and said, "WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT WAS FOR YOU BUFFOON?" Blaise released his grip on his foot and grabbed his head instead and said, "stop hitting me Jesus christ what did I even do?" I can't believe he dared to even ask me that question. I punched him in the gut and said, "take your best guess you asshole?"

I heard Draco behind me laugh and I turned around and said in a scary voice, "I don't know why you're laughing because of your next ferret face." The smile wiped right off of Draco's face and dare I say I think he looked a little afraid of what I might do to him. I turned back to Blaise and was about to hit him again when he said in a scared voice, "Draco you're on your own. I helped you get into her room and I'm kinda scared for my life right now so see ya later." Blaise started to walk towards the door only looking back once to say, "good luck man. She's fucking scary when she's mad, and with that, he shut the door behind him. Leaving Draco and me alone once again.

I turned my gaze away from the door and turned towards Draco and said, "get out, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He studied my face for a second then replied with, "No because if I leave now I know you're just gonna try and avoid me again." He knows me too well for his good, goddammit. It's impossible to trick him. "Fine Draco what do you wanna talk about exactly?" He just took a deep breath and said, "You're kidding right? You didn't just say that right? Are you that stupid? What the hell do you think I wanna talk about?" 

I just looked at him pretending to look confused. He rolled his eyes and said, "the kiss. Remember that?" I just pretended to look surprised and said, "oh yeah that. As far as I'm concerned that didn't happen nor will it ever happen again. We need to stay away from each other." "Well I think it's a little late for that, don't you?"

I turned my gaze to the floor and said, "No Draco it's never too late to do what's right." "Please enlighten me Elaine how you know what's happening between us is wrong exactly? Go ahead try to lie to me again. You can say what's happening between us is wrong as many times as you want but you and I both know the truth." He started to walk closer to me and stopped when his lips were about to touch mine and said, "don't try and tell me that this, he motioned his hand back in forth in between us, is wrong because you feel it too. Just like I feel it." 

I looked towards the ground knowing I wouldn't be able to say these next words looking into his eyes and said, "I don't feel anything Draco. I realized when you kissed me that this whole thing was just lust. That's the only thing I've ever felt for you. I don't like you and I never will." Draco leaned down closer to my ear and whispered, "how many times do I have to tell you that you're a terrible liar." I looked back up at him, to see him smirking at me.

I started to whisper back another lie when Draco interrupted me mid-sentence and said, "no you listen to me, I'm not gonna make you tell me the truth but I think we both know the truth and that's good enough. You can try and deny it to yourself as much as you want but deep down you know the truth. You know that you feel something for me, just as I feel something for you and nothings gonna change that. So you know what I'll leave now but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not gonna stop fighting for whatever this is and sooner or later your gonna have to admit the truth to yourself. Sooner or later you're gonna have to admit that you're falling hard and fast for me. As I am for you." Draco pulled me in a little bit closer and gave me a quick but soft peck on the cheek. Then slowly backed up and turned around to leave.

Once I heard the door shut I could finally breathe again. I slid down next to my bed on the floor and put my hands through my hair in frustration. As I was sitting on the floor thinking about everything, suddenly either the worst or the best idea popped into my head and I knew what I had to do. I knew what it was gonna take to get Draco off my back. I quickly grabbed my Slytherin jumper and put it on. I open my door and ran through the common room not looking back. Once I was in the hallway I sprinted towards the Great Hall before I could convince myself to not do what I was about to do. I knew by doing this I was gonna hurt more than one person but it was the only option I had at this point. 

Once I got to the Great Hall doors I took a deep breath, then walked through the doors to see that the person I was looking for was still there surrounded by a bunch of his friends. It was perfect there were a ton of people around so the news would spread fast. I quickly walked up to the Hufflepuff table and tapped on Cedric's shoulder and he quickly stood up and said, "Hey I thought you were sick? Oh well, you should have seen what happened during Herbology tod------." I interrupted him by slamming my lips onto his.

At first, he pulled back a little confused. Until he realized what was happening and grabbed some of my hair and kissed me back aggressively. I heard whistles and laughs around us and knew that Draco would surely hear about this soon. I pulled away and looked up at him and said, "I've wanted to do that for a while now and I just wanted to ask you, will you be my boyfriend?" Cedric pulled me in for a quick peck on the lips and said with a smirk, "I'd love to be your boyfriend beautiful." All of Cedric's friends around us jumped up and down laughing and fist-bumping each other. I just laughed and smiled. I felt a little bad because I knew that I was using Cedric but it had to been done.

Guilt slowly started to creep into my mind. I knew what I was doing was wrong but it couldn't have been that bad because I already have a tiny crush on Cedric before this and it would be cool to see if maybe it could work out between us. Plus he's a nice guy and I finally learned that he likes me back too. I sat down with Cedric and his friends for a while but grew tired and decided to go back to my room.

I told Cedric and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. As I was walking down the corridor I felt like somebody was watching me. I heard footsteps behind me and they were just getting louder and louder but I just told myself that I'm being paranoid and continued to walk back to the common room. I was only one right and 2 lefts from the common room when the footsteps stopped.

I was curious to see why the person stopped so I turned my head back to get a glance at the person but before I could turn my head back all the way a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me into an empty classroom. I was about to scream when the person's other hand went around my mouth. I ripped the handoff of my mouth and waist and looked up to see who scared the shit out of me and it was Draco. I scoffed and said, "what the hell Draco you scared the shit out of me." "Yeah well, maybe you deserve it after what you just did." "Just leave me alone Draco I told you that I have no feelings for you and I meant it."

Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him so that our chests were touching and laughed, "oh really, from what I can tell you do have feelings for me. That's why you kissed Cedric right? To try and get me to stop bothering you? Yeah well, guess what that's not gonna happen." He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "in fact now I'm gonna try even harder to get what I want. You just made a big mistake and you can kiss as many people as you want to try to convince yourself you don't like me but in the end, you're gonna have to admit to yourself that you do. That you feel something for me. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes and said, "you're gonna have to admit your feelings eventually and in the meantime, I'm not going anywhere."

I was afraid that Draco was gonna try and kiss me so I tried to push him away but his hands went from my chin to grab them before I could pull away and said, "don't worry darling I won't try to kiss you again." I signed in relief and saw a gleam of mischief in his eyes and a smug smirk popped upon his face, "well until you ask me to of course." I scoffed and said with a glare on my face, "that will never happen." 

Draco laughed and let go of me and turned around to walk towards the door and turned back only once to say, "I guess we'll see about that darling, won't we?" Draco walked out the door and it shut with a loud bang behind him. I waited a few minutes to leave to make sure nobody saw us both leave the classroom at the same time and slowly started to walk back to the Slytherin Common Room. Trying to figure out how I'm gonna dig myself out of the deep dark hole I just dug myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	8. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

The next couple of months went by fast. The four chosen Triwizard Champions were Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, and last of all my boyfriend Cedric Diggory. That's right yes I'm still dating Cedric. Through the last couple of months, I found out that Cedric was a great guy and an even better boyfriend. The champions already completed the first task and I was so happy that nobody got hurt.

Once I showed up to the task I was nervous when I found out that the task would involve dragons. Cedric did well during the first task I wasn't really worried, I knew he could handle himself. I was more worried about watching Harry. It looked like he had no idea what he was doing at first. He ended up doing pretty good though. I was proud of Cedric and Harry but I hated having to watch the people I care about put themselves in danger.

I don't know what I would do if they ever got hurt. The second task is taking place tomorrow and I'm just praying that nobody gets hurt, especially Cedric and Harry. You might be wondering if anything interesting has happened with Draco and me and the answer is yes and no. I mean every time we're around each other I catch him staring at me and vice versa but he has kept his promise not to kiss me until I asked him to. I don't know if I'm happy about that though because if I'm being honest I missed talking to Draco but I knew that staying away from him was the best thing for everybody. Right?

I can tell that Draco's just waiting for me to come up to him and tell him that he was right and I do have feel for him. I could tell by how he looked at me. Every time I would walk into a room his eyes would move to me in an instance. I would pretend not to notice but I did every single fuckin time. I don't know what's wrong with me but every time he walks into a room I can't help myself but turn and at least get a peek at what he looks like. How his eyes light up when he laughs and how hot he looks with his hair messed up.

On the bright side, I resolved the little conflict I had with Blaise. He's my best friend right now. He apologized for sticking his nose in my business and Draco's business. In return, I apologized for slightly abusing him. I did tell him if he ever does something like that again I will rearrange his face so I think he got the message and will stay out of my business from now on.

The one thing that I can't stand about the whole situation is the teasing I have to stand from Draco. It's the worst. He'll randomly just trip me in the hallways and make a snide comment, or purposely ruin the potion I make in class before Snape can grade it. Resulting in a terrible grade for me. I've been able to contain my anger so far because I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction to know that he can get to me, that he can mess with my mind the way he does but pretty soon I'm gonna lose it and explode.

School sucked today I had a test in potions and despite it being one of my favorite classes I'm pretty sure I failed the test. I just can't wait until we get the test back and Draco makes a rude comment about me failing. I still can't believe he hasn't told anybody about the kiss, except Blaise of course but I was okay with Blaise knowing. I trusted him and I was starting to think of him as like the brother I've never had. 

It was after school and I was on my way back to the common room when Professor McGonagall came up to me and said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." I was a little confused, I didn't think I did anything wrong but who knows I feel like I'm always messing up nowadays. I nodded my head and said goodbye and made my way towards Dumbledore's office. Once I got there I knocked on the door and heard him tell me to come in.

I walked in and his office was magnificent, to say the least. There were so many objects in the room that was fascinating but what fascinated me the most was the books he had. I was very doubtful that those books were also in the library and it brought me comfort to think of all the wonderful spells that could be in those books. 

Once I was in Dumbledore's office and the door was closed behind me I saw 3 other students in the office. I sat down beside the 3 other students without asking questions, curious to see why we're all here. Dumbledore cleared his throat then turned to all of us and said, "now that you are all here we can begin. Trust me I take no pride in doing what I'm about to do but just know I won't let anything happen to you." I looked at the other students and saw they were just as scared and confused as I was. 

All of a sudden I heard the door open behind us and in walked Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout. They started to mutter a spell together with their wands up in the air. I started to feel dizzy and everything went black until I woke up feeling cold and wet. My eyes started to open and close. I realized that there was pressure being applied to my lips. I realized someone's lips were on mine. I tried to breathe but instead of air coming out water came out instead and I jolted up watching whatever comes pouring out of my mouth.

I slowly tried to get up and looked at what was happening around me. I could hear yelling and cheering. As soon as I stood up I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what happened. I only saw a lake and a bunch of people cheering and yelling, until everything slowly became black again. The last thing I felt was someone catching me in their arms as I plunged back into darkness.

____________________________________  
Draco's POV:

I was in the Slytherin common room waiting for Elaine to come in after school like she always does but she hasn't come yet. I'm starting to get a little worried because she always comes through the doors of the Slytherin common room at exactly 3:15. I know this because I'm in the common room waiting for her every day at 3:15. I had an uneasy feeling but decided she probably just was at the library or maybe hanging out with her friends. Yeah, that was probably it. I'm sure she's perfectly fine.

The last couple of months have been interesting, to say the least. I've been trying to play it cool around Elaine but I've missed talking to her. I mean sure I'll bully her during school but that's just a little teasing remark. I miss the full-on conversations I used to have with her. I was hoping I would be able to get her to explode at me, so I could at least have a full-on conversation with her but so far she's been keeping her cool. Which is starting to piss me off. It's all right though because I know sooner or later she'll crack and I'd be willing to take a punch to the face if I could get even 5 minutes of an actual conversation with her.

I woke up the next morning ready for the second task I'm sure Elaine was nervous for Harry and Cedric. I was watching her during the first task and saw how scared she looked for them. We have the day off of school so I decided to get something to eat in the great hall. Once I got to the Great Hall I grabbed a green apple and sat down next to Blaise at the Slytherin table. I could tell something was up with Blaise by how quiet he was being, so in a concerned voice I said, "hey Blaise, are you, okay you haven't said a word?" Blaise looked up from his food and made eye contact with me. "Yeah I'm fine it's just I'm a little worried about Elaine she didn't show up to study with me in the library last night." Maybe she just forgot or something."

I think Blaise could see the worry on my face. He grabbed my shoulder and said, "hey let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's just go to the second task after breakfast and I'm sure she'll be there." I gave him a little smile trying to seem like I wasn't worried but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to what if something happened to her. 

Once breakfast was finished the whole school started to walk out to Black Lake, where the next task would take place. The task was about to start any minute and I still didn't see Elaine. My mind started to wander to the worst possible situations about where she could be. I turned to Blaise and said, "Blaise she's not here. She wouldn't miss the second task not when people she cares about are in it." Blaise turned to look at me in whispered, "I know, somethings wrong."

I heard a couple of people whispering behind Blaise and me. I started to listen curiously to what they were saying. "Yeah did you hear what they're gonna have to do this task? Another voice replied, "No what?" "They're gonna have to rescue a person that they care for. There at the bottom of the lake." Then everything clicked that's why I didn't see her yesterday night or this morning, she's at the bottom of the lake. All of a sudden I heard the horn sound saying that the competition has begun.

There was nothing Blaise or I could do, I could only hope for the best and hope that Cedric saves her. I waited for 30 minutes worrying to death, praying just hoping that she's okay when all of a sudden Cedric popped out of the water with a girl in his arms. I smiled and took a deep breath in and out realizing that she's okay that is until I saw who the girl was. It wasn't Elaine but instead Cho Chang.

I pushed my way through the crowd and walked up to Cedric with Blaise trailing behind me. I yelled his name, "CEDRIC?" Cedric turned around with a confused look on his face when he saw who called his name. "What do you want Malfoy?" "Where is Elaine? I know she's down there. I put two and two together." "Malfoy she wasn't my person to save, she was Harry's." I turned around done with the conversation I just had with Cedric. Worried about what was gonna happen to her. The hour was almost up and everybody but Harry had made it back. 

I was just praying that he would make it back with Elaine. If he didn't I would never forgive him. I didn't truly hate Potter. I just didn't like how everybody would choose him over me. Even Elaine chose him over me but if Harry didn't make it back with Elaine I would truly hate him. I would make his life a living hell without any remorse because Elaine is the only girl that I've felt like this about. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her.

The buzzer was about to go off. All hope I had started to drift away but then I saw Harry shoot out of the water holding on to 2 people. One girl was Fleur's little sister and the other was Elaine. Fleur's sister seemed to be conscious but Elaine was not. As soon as Potter brought them up on the platform next to the lake I ran over there and took Elaine from his arms. She was so cold and I checked her pulse and she wasn't breathing. No, No she couldn't be dead. I couldn't live with myself if she was. She had to be alive. She just had to. I never got to prove to her that I'm a person worthy of her love. I never got to show her that I'm more than what I seem.

I pushed the thought of her being dead to the back of my mind and put her down on the ground and started to perform CPR. Good thing we learned how to do this in muggle studies. I gave her mouth to mouth. I didn't feel any movement underneath me but I just kept going and going, until I heard a cough from underneath me and I quickly got up and looked down to see Elaine slowly but surely opening her eyes. She starts to throw up some water I could tell she was confused about what was happening because she tried to get up and look around. 

She was able to get up for a second until I could see she was very dizzy and was about to fall. Before she could fall I grabbed on to her and wrapped my hands around her waist as she became unconscious again. I picked her up and turned around carrying her in the direction of the infirmary. Everybody didn't pay attention though because they were all busy congratulating the winner, Cedric Diggory.

Once I was at the infirmary I set her down on one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey came running over. After she was done checking her out she walked over to me and said, "she's gonna be okay she just needs some rest." I signed in relief. I was so happy she was gonna be okay. I thanked Promfrey for her help and asked her if I could stay with Elaine until she woke up. She was skeptical but eventually after some persuasion said yes.

I grabbed a chair and sat down next to her bed. I grabbed her hand ready to stay there as long as it took, just to make sure that she was gonna be okay. I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up I heard a sweet and soft voice whisper, "Draco, is that you?" My eyes slowly opened until I realized who's voice that was and I shot up and pulled Elaine into a hug and said, "never scare me like that again." I heard Elaine laugh and say, "what even happened?"  
I looked at her confused and realized she had no idea what even happened to her. I told her about everything except about me saving her.

She sighed, "wow it looks like I missed a lot huh?" "Yeah, that's a nice way of putting it." She laughed again and said, "well at least Cedric won but one thing I don't get is why Cho Chang was the person he had to save." She was in thought for a moment until sadness filled her eyes and she said, "he cheated on me didn't he Draco?" "Yeah I think he did Elaine, I'm sorry." It was quiet for a few minutes until the door to the infirmary flew open and Daphne came running in.

She ran right past me almost knocking me over and gave Elaine a big hug. Elaine laughed, "Jesus relax Daph I'm fine." Daphne was crying and between sobs said, "don't ever do that to me again." She then turned around and walked towards me and hugged me and whispered so Elaine couldn't hear, "thank you for saving her Draco. I knew deep down you were a good person and I know how you feel about my sister. She told me and I just wanted to tell you that she feels the same way about you. Don't give up on her, she's just scared to admit the truth to herself."

I whispered back, "I would never give up on her and I think you should talk to her for a while she just figured out that Cedric cheated on her with Cho Chang. I'm gonna go, you're the one she needs right now. Daphne nodded and pulled away with a light smile on her face. I walked over to Elaine and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "get better soon darling." She responded with, "thanks Draco." I turned around and walked towards the door only looking back once to wave goodbye then make my way out of the infirmary.

I was walking back to the Slytherin common room when I saw Cedric and his friends laughing and walking past me. Anger overtook me I tapped on Cedric's shoulder, "hey Cedric." When he turned around I punched him as hard as I could in the face and said, "that's for cheating on her you arsehole." I turned around and walked away with a smirk forming on my lips knowing that I was the least of Cedric's problem because when Elaine got her hands on him he was a dead man, and he should be afraid, very afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	9. The Secrets Out(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

ELAINE'S POV:

I stayed in the infirmary overnight and the next day I was released. All of my friends came and visited me so I had plenty of company, everybody except Cedric. I thought that he was a good guy but I was so wrong. It was naive of me to trust him so early on in the relationship. I was sad that he cheated on me but above all else I was mad. I was mad that I wasted my time on him but at least I could say that I tried my best to make things work. I could say that I wasn't the one that ruined our relationship, it was him.

The night I was released I heard a rumor going around that Draco punched Cedric after the second task. I was pissed off that Draco punched him because it's none of his business. I don't know why he always has to stick his nose into my business all the time. It's like he thinks I can't take care of myself. I could've taken care of Cedric myself. I didn't need some guy to do it for me. 

I was confused about why Draco visited me in the infirmary. It's not like we're dating or anything. Honestly, I'm just getting so confused at one point he's this sweet guy that comes and visits me in the infirmary, and then the next he's calling me a slut. I don't know why guys have to be so fucking confusing all the time. Most of the guys I've ever met are stuck up, idiotic douchebags but maybe one day I will find a good guy. I mean there has to be one out there somewhere, right?

____________________________________

ELAINE'S POV:

The day after I was released from the infirmary I was told by Madam Pomfrey that I was on bed rest. The whole day was so boring and I just slept all day but I'd rather do that than go to class. I decided that I had enough strength to go to Dinner that night, so I headed down to the Great Hall with Daphne. As soon as I walked in everybody's eyes went to look at me. There was one thing that stuck out among the people looking at me.

I saw Cedric and Cho sitting and laughing together. I looked down at my hands and saw that my knuckles were turning white from how hard I was squeezing them. All I wanted to do was go punch Cedric in the face. I decided to think about it for a second. I had 2 choices. Just ignore them and go sit down at the Slytherin table, or go up to Cedric and kick his ass. I knew the smarter decision would to just ignore them but I decided on the other option because let's be honest he deserved it.

I slowly made my way up to Cedric with everybody still watching me. Cedric was still talking and laughing with Cho so I tapped him on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and as he did his smile disappeared. He quickly stood up and said, "let's go somewhere private and talk." I rolled my eyes, "what you don't want the whole great hall to know that you cheated on me with Cho. Well sorry to tell you but jokes on you. You just lost a girl who cared for you and you also lost a friend. I hope you're happy with your downgrade." I said that last part while staring at Cho who was still sitting down behind Cedric looking embarrassed.

I started to turn around and walk away when Cedric grabbed my arm and said, "Elaine just wa———-." I cut him off when I turned around and punched him square in the face as hard as I could. Blood started to drip from his nose and I could tell he was gonna have a black eye for sure. Everybody gasped and laughed around. I looked Cedric straight in the eyes and said, "Incase I wasn't clear enough, we're done. Now leave me the fuck alone you piece of shit."

I turned around and walked towards the Slytherin table and sat down next to my sister. During dinner, a lot of people came up to me and asked me if I was okay and I replied with yes. The truth was that I haven't been fine for some time now. I was starting to realize that the world was a cruel place. Where bad things happen to good people.

After I got done eating I walked back to the Slytherin Common room and went up to my room and ended up falling asleep reading. I woke up the next morning surprisingly not late. I got ready and read a little bit before class and skipped breakfast. Once I got to the Potion's classroom I was one of the last ones to get there, and the only open spot was next to a kid named Neville. I heard he was nice but very shy and clumsy. 

I walked over to the table he was seated at and said, "Hi I'm Elaine do you mind if I sit next to you today?" He just looked at me shyly and whispered back, "yeah that would be okay with me, usually nobody what's to sit with me. It's nice to meet you, Elaine. I smiled and sat down. As I was sitting down I heard the door open and close. I turned my head to see Snape walking in. He didn't say anything and walked to the board and wrote the words Amortentia on the board.

Everybody seemed confused but I knew exactly what that was. It was the most powerful love potion ever created. After Snape finished writing it down on the board he turned to us and said, "today we will be making the Amortentia potion. Does anybody know what that is?" Everybody looked at each other confused so I raised my hand. Snape pointed to me and said, "Elaine." "It's the most powerful love potion in the world professor." Snape nodded his head and said, "you are correct Miss Greengrass."

I felt like somebody was watching me so I took a quick look around the room and stopped at Draco. As soon as he saw I was also looking at him now, he smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away not amused in the least. I wasn't paying attention when Neville tapped my shoulder and said, "Elaine did you not hear Snape were partners." I felt a little embarrassed and said, "oh sorry Neville I wasn't paying attention." Neville laughed and said, "no worries I'll get the ingredients." 

I thanked Neville and looked back to the page in my book examining the Amortentia potion. Yes, I knew that it was the most powerful love potion in the world but what I didn't know was when you smell it you will smell what attracts you. I wonder what I would smell. I just hope to god I don't smell Draco. Neville came back with the ingredients. I started to slowly put the pearl dust in the cauldron while Neville was looking at the Ashwinder egg. I laughed at his funny facial expression and took the egg from him and put it in the cauldron, along with the rose thorn, peppermint, and powered moonstone. It took about 30 minutes for the potion to be finished. Once it was done I brought it to our desk like Snape instructed, making sure not to get a whiff of it because I didn't want to know what I smelled.

Once everybody got back to their desk with their Amortentia potions Snape went to the front of the classroom and said, "now we will go around the room and say what we smell." He started at the front of the class but I wasn't paying attention to what everybody else smelled. I was too nervous thinking about what I would smell. Eventually, Snape got to our table and said, "Elaine your turn." Everybody's eyes turned to me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco smirking.   
God that little shit was probably thinking I was gonna smell him. Well jokes on him because I refuse to smell him. I started to lean in to smell what's in the cauldron going closer and closer thinking please don't smell him, please don't smell him. I took a big whiff and closed my eyes realizing what I smelled. I smelled expensive cologne and green apples. Shit, I thought. Everybody was staring at me as I said, "Citrus fruit and parchment paper."

All the boys groaned realizing it wasn't them and turned away. Everybody but Draco. His smirk turned into a nasty glare. I could tell that he knew that I lied. When they got to his table he took a big whiff and said while staring right at me with a smirk on his face, "strawberries and perfume." Draco's smirk grew even bigger as I realized that's exactly what I smell like. I looked away hoping nobody would make the connection. After we got through everybody the bell rang and I ran out of the class as fast as I could not looking back once in fear that Draco would be running after me.

____________________________________

ELAINE'S POV:

As I was walking to my last class of the day, Charms. I was reading my book and minding my own business when I saw everybody whispering and pointing at me. I was guessing somebody just spread another rumor about me. Once I got to Charm's everybody turned to stare at me as I walked through the door. Everyone except the golden trio. I walked over to them and said, "why is everybody staring at me? What happened?" Harry turned to look at me with a glare and said, "because Malfoy started a rumor that you and he kissed." I looked at them shocked I couldn't believe Malfoy would stoop this low and try to destroy my relationships with the people I cared about. He was probably doing this because I lied about what I smelt in Potion's class today I thought. 

I couldn't look Harry in the eye as I quickly said, "I'm sorry Harry I didn't mean to, I swear it just happened so fast and before I knew it he was kissing me." He looked at me with a disappointed look on his face and said, "sorry not enough this time Elaine. I trusted you and you kissed my worst enemy. I can't even look at you right now. Just leave me alone." Harry turned around and sat down next to Ron, without giving me another glance. Everybody was still looking at me as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I turned around and ran out of the classroom as fast as I could and ran back to the Slytherin common room while balling my eyes out. I stayed in my room crying until supper time when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and Blaise came in and hugged me. Blaise let go of me and said, "are you okay Elaine, I heard what happened? I'm so sorry I didn't know Malfoy would stoop that low." I sniffled a little bit and said, "yeah I didn't think Draco would do this either but he thinks this is the best way to mess with me. He wasn't getting a reaction out of me by messing with me in school anymore, so he used the one thing that I thought he wouldn't use against me, and now all my friends hate me.

Blaise gave me another hug and said, "don't say all your friends hate you because that includes me and I don't hate you."As we were hugging I buried my head into his chest with one of his hands wrapped around my waist and the other on the back of my head with his chin on top of my head. "Thanks, Blaise I needed to hear that right now, you're a really good friend." Blaise chuckled softly and jokingly said, "I know I'm pretty amazing huh?" I laughed and we pulled away from the hug and I wiped the tears away from my eyes while saying, "the best."

Blaise grabbed my hands and said, "you can't show him he got to you. Show him that you're stronger than he thinks." Blaise let go of my hands and I put my hands through my hair getting frustrated. "It's not that simple Blaise. He messes with my mind and he knows it. He sees the effect he has on me and I can't hide how I feel when I'm by him." Blaise's facial expression went from serious to smirking. "You're falling for him aren't you? You like Draco Malfoy." I playfully pushed Blaise, "I do not and I never will." Blaise raised one of his eyebrows and laughed, "really well then why did you kiss him?" I stared at Blaise not knowing what to say. Blaise laughed and I pushed him again, a little bit harder this time.

"First of all, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me and it was a moment of weakness. A moment of weakness that won't ever happen again." Blaise rolled his eyes, "sure whatever you say, Elaine, whatever you say. I bet by Christmas break your snogging with him under the mistletoe." Blaise was now dying of laughter probably because the shade of red my cheeks changed. "Blaise, I would never kiss him again especially after what he just did. I don't even think I could stand to look at his ferret face right now." Blaise looked at me worriedly, "you know what you cant hide in this dorm forever, eventually you're gonna have to face everybody." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the door saying, "Might as well get it over with."

I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp and race back to my comfort place, my bed but his grip was too tight. I cursed the whole way out of my room and through the common room until we were at the doors of the Great Hall. Blaise finally let go of my arm. I took a deep breath and felt a hand intertwine with mine. I turned to look at Blaise as he said, "are you okay?" I smiled at him and said, "yeah I'm fine, let's do this." I pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked in with Blaise at my side ready for any possible situation to come my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	10. The Secrets Out(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Well, that was until everybody decided to turn and stare at Blaise and me. Well actually really just me but I would just like to think it was Blaise and me. I decided to just not pay attention to them. As I was walking over to the Slytherin table with Blaise at my side I could hear people whispering and laughing. Probably making fun of me and calling me a slut but I could handle that. I didn't care what anybody thought about me. Well, that's what I would like to think at least. Once we got to the Slytherin table I quickly sat down next to Blaise and my curiosity got the best of me and I took a glance around the table, looking to see if one Slytherin, in particular, was there.

I didn't see him and sighed in relief that I didn't have to face him quite yet. After Blaise and I were done eating we sat and talked for a while until the doors of the Great Hall opened again. I saw Blaise's face go a little pale and I turned my head to see who it was that was coming late to dinner. As I was looking towards the door I made eye contact with Draco and some other Slytherin boys walking in behind him. As soon as he walked in he looked around the Great Hall until his eyes rested on me and a smirk appeared on his face. 

I felt my hands curl up into fists by my side. I looked down and my knuckles were turning white. I just kept thinking don't do it, don't do it. Listen to Blaise and don't let him know that he got to you. I thought I had myself under control until he sent me a wink and that's when I lost it. I stood up from the Slytherin table and lunged towards Draco wanting nothing more than to show him the pain that I felt. I could barely stand to look at his face. He made me sick. How could he be this nice and loving guy one second and then the next second, trying to bring me pain and turn my friends against me?

What I didn't realize was that Blaise followed quickly after me and before I could punch Draco in the face he grabbed me tried to pull me back to the Slytherin table but I wouldn't let him. I needed to get this anger out some way. Draco's smirk grew even bigger as Blaise grabbed onto me trying to pull me back to the Slytherin table. Draco laughed, "Ah well hello there darling, come for another kiss?" 

I heard the Slytherin boys laughing behind him. Blaise was still trying to pull me away from Draco so I elbowed him as hard as I could in the gut. He let out a groan and let go of me. I walked up to Draco and yelled, "how could you?" Draco just laughed and said, "how could I what?" Before I could answer he continued, "oh you mean how I told everybody about the kiss. I decided it was time to tell everybody the truth. I mean someone had to," he said that last part condescendingly.

I was about one second from ripping him to shreds as I yelled, "what in the hell does that mean?" Draco's smirk changed to a glare. He walked closer and closer to me while saying, "like I said someone had to. I'm not gonna let you lie anymore. I thought I could but I can't take it anymore. He was about one arm's length away from me when he lifted his hand and pointed right at me and lightly touched my chest and said, "you don't get to lie anymore. You lied to me, your friends, your sister." He scoffed and continued, "hell you even lied to yourself sweetheart and I'm sick of it. You don't get to sit there and lie to everyone just because you are too much of a fucking coward to admit how you feel about me." Everybody was staring at us now soaking in the drama, one word at a time.

I couldn't believe that he just tried to blame everything on me. He just tried to make me feel guilty when I'm not the one who just ruined a person's relationships with the people she cared about. I swatted Draco's hand away from my chest and took a step closer to him yelling, "fuck you Draco. You don't get to sit there and make me feel like I'm the one to blame for all of this. You're the one that has to put others down to feel good about himself. I don't get why you can't just leave me the fuck alone already. You don't even care, this is just a fucking game to you isn't it?"

Before he could answer I continued getting louder and louder, "You're also the one that always reminds me over and over again about how I'm such a shit person and continuously try to make me hate myself. Well, guess what Draco you got your wish because guess what? I hate myself thanks to you. I hope you're happy." I had to get out of there before I went off so I started to walk past him towards the door when he grabbed my arm and spun me around. 

We were so close I could feel his breath on my face. I saw the look of anger written all over his face as he spits out, "oh just shut up already it's always about you, isn't it? It's always poor Elaine, right?" He said that last part mimicking me. "Well guess what? Not everything is always about you Elaine. You don't just get to lie to everyone you care about because you can't admit to yourself what you want. You don't get to mess with people's minds like that. I'm not gonna fuckin let you." 

I laughed with anger, "oh that's just rich coming from you. You're kidding me, right? Do you even know how much you mess with my mind daily? How fuckin hard it is to even be around you because of how much power you have over me. Don't even talk to me about messing with people's minds because you're the king of that Draco Malfoy."

Draco scoffed, "Yeah well, you started this little game between us and I'm gonna finish it one way or another." I grabbed onto Draco's collar and screamed at him, "I don't want to play this game anymore Draco I'm done. I'm done with and your fucking messed up mind. You're sick and twisted and I can't believe anybody would ever like you." Draco grabbed my chin and smirked, "You're done playing when I say you're done, and don't even try to pretend in front of everybody that you don't like me because I think we both know that you do. You feel something for me but you can't admit to it because you're too much of a fuckin coward to admit the truth. Hell, you couldn't even admit the truth about what you smelled in potions today, could you?"

I quickly responded, "I don't know what you're talking about." I had more to say but Draco interrupted me, "please, don't even try to lie. We both know the truth, you smelled me didn't you?" I was gonna keep denying the truth but I was getting so sick of lying. I didn't even think about the words that came out my mouth before I yelled, at the top of my lungs, "yes Draco fine you're right I smelt you okay but it doesn't matter what I smelt because it doesn't change the fact that you're a cruel and heartless slimy little git that I could never even think about liking."

Draco laughed, "Me heartless, how about you? I'm pretty sure I'm not the one that just got caught admitting to kissing your best friend's enemy." Draco laughed again, "get off your fuckin high horse for once and realize that you're just as bad as me if not worse. You're a liar and slut that jumps from guy to guy and you know what I'm done with you and your lies. I'm gonna expose you one lie at a time until everybody you love leaves you, and you're all alone begging me to stop but I won't because it's what a lying slut like you deserves." I can't believe he could say that to me. After everything, he's put me through.

I was so fuckin angry at him. I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. The echo of the slap rang through the Great Hall as people gasped and brought their hands up to their faces in disbelief. Draco turned back from my slap looking angrier than ever. I looked right into his eyes, chests barely touching, and spit out, trying to sound as threatening as I could, "If it's a fight you want Malfoy, you got it. Consider me your enemy from now on Malfoy because it's on and everything and anything is free. You say you're gonna expose me, well give it your best shot. Do whatever the fuck you want to me because I'm stronger than I look and I don't give up. 

I leaned in towards his ear, so only he could hear me when I whispered, "Do your worst to me but none of this will change the fact that you're just a lost little boy that makes fun of people to feel better about yourself because your daddy doesn't love you and he never will." Draco leaned down, so our lips were almost touching and whispered back with a small smirk on his lips, "it's on Greengrass, I'm gonna expose you for the liar you're, and you'll be left with nothing but your pathetic self." I pushed past Draco while yelling back, "I'd like to see you try Malfoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	11. Lost Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

I once read a quote that's stuck with me."Every lie we tell incurs a debt to the truth, sooner or later that debt is paid." When I first read it I understood the meaning of it but I never thought that I would have to pay that debt one day. I never thought about how much that debt would cost.

____________________________________

ELAINE'S POV:

It's been two weeks since the argument with Draco in the Great Hall. Since then not much has changed. Most of my friends are still ignoring me. The only friend I have left at this point is Blaise. I feel bad though because I know I'm creating a wedge between him and Malfoy. I guess you could say Malfoy and I are enemies. I think Draco sees it as Blaise chose me over him. I feel terrible. I would never want to get in the middle of their relationship like that. Especially since they've been best friends since their first year.

I'm truly grateful for Blaise. He's the best friend any girl could ask for. When I first came to Hogwarts I never expected to make new relationships with people that I would care about so deeply. Maybe it would have been better if I still went to Beauxbaton because then I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in now. I'm just waiting for Draco to make his first move. I'm a sitting duck and I hate it. I think he knows I hate it too because every time he catches a glimpse of me there's a smirk that lights up his face. I've tried to ignore it but it's getting harder and harder to not react.

I mostly spend all of my free time in the library reading or studying with Blaise. I still can't get the words out of my head that Malfoy said to me, "you can't admit the truth to yourself or anybody else because you're a coward." I was scared and mad but not really at him anymore. I was mad at myself because he was right I am a coward. I run away from all of my problems and don't look back for a second. I tried so hard to make sure none of this would happen but there's no escaping the truth. All of my lying has finally caught up to me and there's nowhere to hide. The only person that's on my side is Blaise. Thank god for Blaise because if I didn't have him I'd be alone, and I don't think I could take that.

____________________________________

On another note, my sister is mad at me again. She got a letter from mom and dad saying that they heard about everything that's been happening between Draco and me, and how it's was Daphne's job to take care of me as the older sister. They said that they were disappointed in her and expected better from her. They said they trusted her to take care of me and keep me out of trouble and she failed. She took it hard and I tried to apologize to her but we got into an argument. 

She said all these things about how I think about nobody but myself and how I'm a terrible sister and she even said she hated me. I couldn't believe that she said she hated me. That's what hurt me the most but I understood where she was coming from she always has to be the older sister and take care of me. It wasn't fair how much pressure mom and dad put on her to take care of me. After she said she hated me I decided to just give her space. Hopefully, she would eventually come to her sense and we would makeup but it wasn't looking that way.  
____________________________________

Malfoy has been spreading rumors about me for the last couple of weeks but I've been able to ignore him and everybody. I haven't directly talked to Malfoy since our little dispute in the Great Hall. I was currently on my way to the library to meet Blaise for our weekly study session. Blaise was already sitting when I got there so I walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder which made him jump. I laughed, "little jumpy there Blaise huh?" Blaise just rolled his eyes, "bloody hell Elaine, you scared the shit out of me. Don't ever sneak up on me like that again, or you'll give me a fuckin hard attack." 

I sat down in the chair next to Blaise and started to open my textbook while Blaise continued talking, "Oh yeah I forgot to ask you. Are you excited for Winter Break?" I looked up from my textbook with a worried expression, "oh shit I completely forgot that winter break was coming up at the end of next week."

Blaise laughed, "so what are your plans for Winter Break?" I rolled my eyes and said, "since I'm in an arranged marriage with Malfoy, his family has invited my family to stay with them for the break." "Oh shit, Elaine that sucks I'm sorry. Maybe I can come to visit you during Christmas Break though. That would be fun." I smiled, "yes it would be Blaise, we could go to Hogsmeade or something." We studied for the remainder of that night. It was almost curfew, so we gathered our things and headed back to the common room.

Blaise muttered, "pureblood" and the door opened. As soon as we walked in I noticed Draco and some other 4th year Slytherin boys sitting and talking on the common room couch. Draco saw that I walked in and turned to smirk at me and Blaise. I looked at Blaise for a moment and he could tell I was uncomfortable so he grabbed my hand. We started to walk towards the stairs minding our own business when I heard Malfoy say, "wow look at the boys she's now onto the next boy. Who would have thought?"

I stopped for a second but didn't feel like getting into an argument with Malfoy tonight of all nights. So I started to precede when a hand grabbed me and spun me around. "Don't you dare ignore me?" I turned my gaze to the ground not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a reaction when he grabbed my chin and said, "look at me when I'm talking to you." I was staring into his eyes and all I could see was anger. He was angry with me for lying and I don't blame him because I'm angry with myself.

I ripped my chin out of his grip and said, "just leave me alone Draco I'm not in the mood." I turned to leave for the second time and felt Draco grab my wrist again but this time much harder. I knew for sure that I was gonna have a bruise on my wrist later. "Draco let go." I tried to get out of his grip when I felt a hand on my back and all of a sudden the wrist that was holding onto me was gone and I was being pushed behind a figure. 

I looked up to see Blaise standing in front of me protectively. Draco glared at Blaise, "Blaise this doesn't have anything to do with you. Get out of my way right now or I swear to Merlin." Draco tried to move past Blaise to get to me when Blaise said, "Draco look at yourself. Do you even realize how much of a dick you've become? Elaine asked you to leave her alone, so leave her the fuck alone."

I could tell Draco was getting mad. I looked down to see his hands changing into fists. I didn't want to be the reason that their friendship was ruined and I was about to move in front of Blaise and tell him it's okay I can handle Draco but before I could Draco swung his fist up and hit Blaise right in the face. Blaise brought his hand up to his face and wiped his lip where there was blood. He turned back to look at Malfoy and his facial expression changed to a glare with such anger that I've never seen in Blaise before. I had a feeling where this was going. Blaise had wrapped up into a fist and he lunged towards Draco punching him in the face. It turned into a full-on fistfight and all the other Slytherin boys were just sitting on the couch laughing and cheering yelling, "fight!!!!!!!!!"

I knew I had to do something before they both killed each other. I ran in between them and pushed them away from each other but they both tried to move me out of the way to continue fighting but I held my ground yelling, "stop it I'm not gonna be the reason that your friendship is ruined. Stop acting like babies and let's sit down and talk about it." They both stopped trying to move me out of the way and just stared into each other's eyes with a glare on their face.

The Slytherin boys on the couch were still screaming and laughing looking like they were having the best time of their life. I gave them one glare and yelled, "get the fuck out of here, all of you. This doesn't concern you, leave." They all looked past me towards Malfoy and Malfoy gave them a nod of his head, signally for them to listen to me. Once the Slytherin boys were gone I turned to Draco and Blaise and said, "now, let's talk." Draco laughed, "fine you wanna talk let's fucking talk. Let's talk about how Blaise here just chose a girl he barely knows over his best fuckin friend." Malfoys voice was dripping with hurt as he said those words.

I turned to Blaise to see what he would say. He just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I didn't choose anybody over you but I'm not gonna let you get away with being a dick to everybody just because you don't know how to express how you feel for Elaine." I just looked at them both awkwardly wishing I was anywhere but here and said, "you know what I think I'm gonna go. This is between you guys, not me." 

I started to walk towards the stairs when I heard Draco yell, "stay your gonna want to hear what I have to say", he said with a smirk on his face. Blaise grabbed me and pulled me behind him, "Leave her alone mate this is between you and me not her, let her leave." "Blaise let's be honest this has everything to do with Elaine." I moved from behind Blaise and walked in between them and said, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Draco smirked, "do you wanna tell her the real reason why we're not friends anymore, or should I?" I turned to Blaise. "Blaise, what is he talking about?" Blaise just looked at the ground almost looking embarrassed. Draco started to say, "Blaise here thinks your hot Greengrass." That's the reason why he tried to be your friend in the beginning because you see we made a bet." Blaise interrupted Malfoy, "Malfoy stop it."

Malfoy just turned his head back towards me and said, "We made a bet to see who could make you fall for the first. Obviously, I won but it was a good effort on Blaise's side." I turned to look at Blaise again with a tear running down my cheek. "Is it true Blaise? He's lying right?" Blaise just continued to avoid eye contact with me not being brave enough to admit the truth. The truth dawned on me that Malfoy wasn't lying. I put my hand over my mouth. Feeling another tear roll down my cheek followed by many more.

I shouted at Blaise with hurt sounding threw out my whole voice, "He's not lying in the Blaise?" Blaise just continued to ignore me and look anywhere in the room but me. I was getting annoyed with Blaise. I mean if it's true, that they made a bet about me he at least can own up to it and tell it to me straight to my face. I walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his school uniform. I was now sobbing, "Goddammit Blaise I trusted you. Out of everybody in my life, I trusted you the most. How could you do this to me? You were my best friend. I loved you."

Blaise looked up at me now with tears forming in his eyes, "Draco's not lying but I promise you after I got to know you I realized what a good person you were and I called the bet off. I realized you didn't deserve this please, I'm sorry." Tears started to roll down Blaise's cheek. I looked Blaise dead in the eye and said, "I trusted you. I told you things I've never told anyone before. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you cared about me."

Blaise grabbed me by my arms, "no Elaine don't say that, please. I do care about it. I care about you more than anyone else in this world. I'm sorry I made a mistake. I should have known better than to get caught up with Malfoy and his bets. Please, just please forgive me, I love you. My bottom lip started to quiver I could barely get these next words out. "No, you don't Blaise because if you did love me you would've at least told me about this before somebody else could."

Blaise was sobbing, "I tried so many times but I just couldn't figure out the right way to tell you, please I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." I could barely hear that last part over his sobbing. It dawned on me though. I was just a bet to Blaise and Draco. All the times I thought Draco maybe cared about me I was wrong. I looked to Blaise saying one more thing before turning to Draco. "I would have expected this from Draco but not you. Out of everybody in this stupid messed up fucking world I would have never expected you to do this to me."

Blaise interrupted my sobbing with his own, "I'm so sorry please Elaine forgive me." I looked him dead in the eye and said, "no Blaise you screwed up we're done. We aren't friends anymore. Hell, we aren't even acquaintances just go back to your friends and have a good laugh about Elaine Greengrass the girl that you so wittingly fooled the hell out of. He'll do whatever your heart desires but stay the hell away from me because I hate you. I felt sick after saying those words but it needed to be said. I was tired of not telling the truth and that was the truth. My best friend is now the person that I hate. I hated him for lying to me. I hated him for tricking me into believing that I had someone in this world to trust. I just hated him.

After I said those last words I saw the hurt and pain in Blaise's but he didn't say anything. He grabbed his school stuff and turned around and ran upstairs. Leaving me and Malfoy alone. I heard Malfoy laugh behind me saying, "well that was quite entertaining now wasn't it?" I turned around and made my way towards Malfoy. I stopped right in front of him my vision being blurred by my tears, "what in the hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" I mean I know I couldn't admit having feelings for you but you couldn't have cared that much because it was just a bet. So what did I do to deserve this Malfoy?"

Malfoy didn't respond. The smirk disappeared from his face. He scoffed, "well this isn't fun anymore I'm going to bed I didn't expect you to cry like such a baby." He tried to walk past me but I grabbed his arms yelling, "no you don't get to leave not yet. I wanna know what in the hell did I do to deserve this Malfoy?" He just looked at me with a straight face. I was starting to get pissed. I yelled so loud I think I might have woke up the whole common room, "I SAID WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

Malfoy's expression changed to a glare. I knew yelling at him would be the only way to get him to tell me the truth. It was always easy to get him to tell the truth when I got him mad. He quickly walked closer to me and yelled right back at me, "YOU MADE ME CARE, OKAY. IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A BET AND YOU MADE ME CARE, AND THEN WHEN I DECIDED TO ADMIT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT I FELT FOR YOU. YOU REJECTED ME AND CHOSE YOUR FRIENDS AND BLAISE OVER ME. SO YOU HURT ME AND STOLE MY BEST FRIEND ALL AT THE SAME TIME!!!!!!"

I scoffed, "oh please Malfoy don't lie to yourself you didn't care for me because if you did you wouldn't have been able to hurt me the way you just did. You wouldn't have been able to take away everybody I care about." Draco just kept eye contact and moved closer to me so that I could feel his hot breath on my lips, "just remember that you hurt me first Elaine not the other way around." I scoffed, "you and Blaise can stay the fuck away from me from now on. I'm done with the both of you."

Draco laughed and the smirk appeared on his face again. "Oh, darling your so funny. I already made you a promise that I would break you. I made a promise that I wouldn't stop until you were down on your knees begging me to stop." He leaned closer to me just so he was right above my ear, "and I always keep my promises." He backed away with the same smirk still plastered on his face. He started to walk towards the stairs. Just as he was about to start walking up the stairs he turned around one last time saying, "oh, and by the way, you still owe me a favor don't forget about that. I'm gonna need you to pay up sooner or later." The smirk on his face became even bigger. "Probably sooner than later darling."

He turned around and I heard his footsteps going up the stairs every step felt like a stab to the gut. As I was left alone down in the dark common room with nothing but myself and the sounds of the fire crackling. I stayed downstairs for a while and cried until I didn't have any more tears left to cry with. Once I was done crying I went upstairs and went to bed.  
____________________________________

The next morning I got up for breakfast and made my way down to the Great Hall all alone. On the way there I tripped on something and fell to the ground. I looked up to see Draco and his friends laughing. Draco bent down and looked at me, staring into my eyes with a smirk on his face, "watch where you're going, you filthy little blood traitor." That's not what hurt though. I looked behind Draco to see Blaise standing behind him with the rest of them, laughing. Just watching this happening and saying nothing. 

I looked back to Draco and saw the smirk on his face become even bigger when he saw a tear fall down my cheek as I realized I was completely and utterly alone. I had no one anymore but that's okay because I knew that at the end of the day I would only be able to trust myself. I knew at the end of the day I would be alone but that's what I deserve. That's what I'll always deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	12. Day 1 at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

A year ago everything was different and now that I look back I realize that a year can do a lot to a person. I wish I would've done a lot of shit differently but I didn't. I trusted my brain not my heart and now I'm alone. Now I have no one.  
____________________________________

ELAINE'S POV:

I am currently on the Hogwarts Express sitting alone reading. My sister won't even talk to me but why am I surprised by any of this. It's all his fault. Draco took away everybody I cared about but he should watch out because I'm not one to give up so easily. I will best him at any cost in our little game. I'll find a way to win and it will be him on his knees begging me for forgiveness. Not the other way around.

I don't want to stay at Malfoy Manor for winter break but I don't have a choice. I already pissed my parents of enough as it is. If I said no to this they'd probably send me back to Beauxbaton but sometimes I think that maybe that would be the answer to all of my problems.

There is one person that I'm excited to see during winter break. My sister Astoria. She's 2 years younger than Daphne and me. She's always such a bright and happy person but during the summer she got sick and hasn't been able to come back to Hogwarts because of her sickness. Mom and Dad keep insisting that she'll be fine but I can tell when they're lying. 

Whenever my mom tells a lie she doesn't make direct eye contact with the person she's lying to. My dad always goes up and scratches his nose when he's lying. Over the years I figured out their tell. It wasn't that hard to figure out after seeing them lie to me so much over the years. I know they love me but sometimes I just want them to tell me the truth and stop lying.

I was pulled out of the book I was reading when the train horn sounded signaling that we made it to the train station. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the compartment. I was making my way to the exit of the train when I felt somebody collide with me almost making me fall over. I turned back to the glaring, "hey can you watch where you're fucking going. Some of us don't want to be pushed to the fucking ground arsehole." I realized the person that bumped into me was Blaise. Probably pushed by Malfoy who was right behind him smirking.

Blaise laughed, "jeez when did you become such a bitch?" I mimicked him replying with, "jeez Blaise when did you become such a dickhead?" I rolled my eyes and turned around and made mine out of the train. It was so crowded and hard to see where my parents were but I eventually spotted them. I started to walk over to them when somebody put their hand around my shoulders and walked up right next to me. As soon as I realized it was Malfoy I grabbed his arm and pushed it off of me as fast as I could and said, "what the fuck Malfoy leave me alone ." He laughed, "you do realize that we're gonna be together for the next 2 weeks right? It's gonna be a little hard for me to leave you alone. Plus our parents will probably make us spend all of it together in hopes that we start to get along."

I scoffed, "I don't care what our parents want Malfoy because I'd rather die than spend even a minute of my time with you. The only reason I'm staying at Malfoy Manor for Winter Break is that I'm being forced to and if I don't I will be sent back to Beauxbaton, and I'd rather not leave Hogwarts quite yet thank you very much." Malfoy chuckled, "okay I was just saying, Jesus Christ. Blaise was right you have become a major bitch." 

It hurt to hear him say those words but we were about to reach our parents so I quickly put on a smile and said, "Mother, Father it's good to see you." I gave them both a hug. Draco did the same to his parents. As I was turning around from hugging my parents I saw Daphne walking up to us with a glare on her face directed right towards me. I just avoid eye contact while she said hello to our parents.

Once we all said our greetings we apparated to Malfoy Manor. I looked at the outside of Malfoy Manor to see it didn't change at all since the summer. I was curious to see if maybe the inside looked different. I was hoping it did because I hated the look of Malfoy Manor. We walked into the mansion and as soon as I walked through the door it was just as I remembered it, cold and gloomy. Everything in the house was black and I knew staying in this house was gonna be a challenge because I'm already depressed right now I don't need to be reminded by all of my surroundings.

My parents talked a little bit before turning over to Daphne and me I. Narcissa smiled kindly, "Daphne you will be staying in the room next to Draco's, and your parents will stay in the room next to ours." My family grabbed their suitcases and headed for the stairs. I asked in the kindest voice possible, "Mrs. Malfoy where is my room?" She looked from me to Draco with a look of confusion on her face. I turned to look at Malfoy to see a smirk on his face. Narcissa looked back at me and said, "didn't Draco tell you? You will be sleeping in Draco's room with him, so you guys can spend some alone time together."

I knew I couldn't react how I wanted to, so I put a smile back on my face and said, "oh Draco must have just forgotten to mention that to me." She nodded her head at me, then started to make her way up the stairs followed by my family. Then Draco and I. Once we got to the top of the stairs when my parents weren't looking back I turned towards Draco and gave him my best glare. He just let out a little chuckle and smirked and leaned in right next to me so he was just above my ear and whispered, "oops sorry it must have just slipped my mind." 

I knew for a fact that he just didn't tell me because he knew how I would react. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk down the hall to Draco's bedroom. Once I was inside the bedroom and Draco shut the door behind him, I grabbed him by his collar and said, "what the hell?" Oops, you just forgot bullshit. Now I'm stuck sharing a room with you, for all Winter Break." He laughed and grabbed my hands and pried them off his shirt and said, "oh please you probably love the idea of staying in the same room as me."

In my best sarcastic voice, I said, "oh you're so right Malfoy I just can't help myself when I'm around you. I'm so in love with you please kiss me." I rolled my eyes playfully. He laughed again, "honestly I wouldn't be surprised I kinda have that effect on a woman." He winked at me and grabbed his suitcase off the ground and head towards his dresser. I hated the idea of having to share a room with Draco especially after what he and Blaise did but at least I could snoop through his room.  
____________________________________

ELAINE'S POV:

The rest of the day I just stayed in Malfoy's bedroom and read alone. I didn't want to be around anybody. I just wanted to be alone. As soon as Malfoy finished unpacking his clothes he left without a word. I don't know where he went but I figured I had a while until he would come back. I read for a while until I was sure he wasn't coming back. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and started to look around his room, in hopes of finding something.

I was starting to lose hope when I didn't find anything and sat down again. I looked around the room trying to figure out where he would hide something. When I took a glance towards the floor and saw the rug. An idea popped into my head and I got up a walked over to the rug. I lifted it up and under the rug was a little handle. I pulled the handle and there was a little compartment built into the floor. I was so excited to start snooping and finally find something on him. I looked in the compartment and found a lot of money, and at the very bottom was a book.

I opened it up to see what it could be about and why it would be important to Malfoy. When I opened it I realized that it wasn't a book but a diary. I shut the compartment and put the rug over it again and sat back down in the chair. I was about to start reading through it when I heard the door open. I quickly tried to hide the diary behind my back but it was too late because in the doorway was Malfoy looking at me with a glare.

Draco started to walk towards me to attempt and take the diary from me but I decided to play with him a little bit and got up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard Draco bang on the door and say, "Elaine open the fucking door and give me my journal back right now." I laughed, "no I think I'm good but I think I'm gonna read a little bit from your diary." Draco yelled, "it's not a diary it's a journal first of all, and second of all you have 3 seconds to open this door before I break it down." 

"As I said Draco I think I'm gonna read a little bit but don't worry I'll come out when I'm done." I heard Draco start to count, "1, 2, I'm gonna give you one more chance before I break down this door Elaine." I didn't respond I knew he wouldn't have the balls to break down the door but I was mistaken. I heard him yell, "3," and the door swung open with a hard kick and in walked Draco with a smirk on his face. I looked at him with a shocked look on my face, "wherein the hell did you learn how to do that?" He laughed and said, "you'd be surprised about what I know how to do darling" and winked at me.

I knew I had 2 choices at this point. 1 was the more reasonable one. Give him back his diary nicely, or number 2 try to get past him and make my escape. I smirked to myself and decided on number 2. I held his diary tightly in my hand and slowly walked towards him and pretend to give it back to him but before he could get a hand on his diary I pushed him as hard as I could out of the way and tried to make my escape. That didn't last long because before I could even make my way out of his room he grabbed my hand with the diary in it and pulled me towards his body wrapping both of his hands around my arms stopping me from being able to move at all.

I scoffed, "okay fine Draco you win here's your diary take it." He grabbed it with one of his hands and threw it somewhere in the room and wrapped his arms around me again. I looked at him confused, "I gave you your diary now let me go." I tried my hardest to get out of his grip but his grip was too tight. I couldn't even move an inch. I stopped struggling when I heard him laugh and say, "how many times do I have to tell you that it's a journal and what you thought I was gonna let you go without punishing you first."

He lifted me and threw me over his shoulder and walked towards the bed. While I was kicking and screaming, "Draco put me down right fucking now." He laughed and said, "okay, and threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me and intertwined his hands with mine. Pinning me down to the bed disabling me from moving. I glared at him, "Draco you know what I fucking meant you arsehole." He let go of one of my hands and grabbed it with his other hand so that he was holding on to both of my hands in one of his. He took his free hand and ran his thumb down my bottom lip and said smirking, "such a dirty mouth". 

He leaned in so our lips were almost touching but I wasn't about to kiss him after everything he did. So I turned my head away from him. I heard him chuckle and press a kiss on my cheek and say, "one day that mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble." I turned back ready to respond with a sassy comeback when he pressed his lips down onto mine.

I knew I should try and pull away but I couldn't bring myself to and kissed him back. He lightly bit down on my bottom lip and pulled away leaving me breathless. Our noses were touching and we were both out of breath as he said, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." I was about to tell him to fuck off when the door to the room opened and Narcissa was looking at us. Draco immediately moves off of me and we both stood up and looked at her embarrassed of what she just saw. She laughed and said, "Sorry to intrude on whatever that was but dinners ready." 

My cheeks were red with embarrassment and I said, "okay we'll be down in a second." Narcissa smirked and said, "oh, and make sure you guys are using protection I don't want to be a grandma quite yet." Draco laughed beside me and I respond with, "We've never done that Mrs. Malfoy, and never will." Narcassia laughed, "sure whatever you wanna believe sweetie." She proceeded to wink at me and walked out of the room with a smirk on her face.

I just stood there still trying to process what just happened while Draco was standing beside me dying of laughter. I pushed him and said, "it's not funny Draco that was so embarrassing. Thanks to you now our parents think we've been intimate with each other." He stopped laughing and raised one of his eyebrows, "Intimate?" He continued to laugh, "you mean sex." I continued to blush and said awkwardly, "yes Draco sex. Our parents now think we have had sex with each other." I pushed him lightly and said, "can you stop laughing this is serious." I held my face in my hands trying to hide how embarrassed I was. Draco stopped laughing and grabs my hands and pulled them from my face and brought one of his hands up to the side of my face. He laughed and whispered, "you're cute when you are embarrassed darling."

I could feel myself starting to blush even more. I probably looked like a damn tomato by now. He laughed again, probably because he saw how he made me blush even more. I scoffed and pushed his hand away from my face and said, "let's just go eat." I started to walk towards the door when Draco grabbed my hand and spun me around about to kiss me. I pushed him away and said, "just because I kissed you back before doesn't me anything has changed between us. I still hate you for what you did to me at Hogwarts. We're still enemies and that's not gonna change. I'll never forgive you."

He scoffed, "sure whatever you say, darling." I rolled my eyes, "I hate you Draco and that's not gonna change." I turned around again but before I could even take a step towards the door Draco said, "Elaine." I turn around and crossed my arms and said, "what Draco?" He looked sad for a second but a smirk appeared back on his face as he said, "I hate you too." I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when he said, "I'm not done yet. You're right the kiss doesn't change anything and I can't wait until we get back to school so I can finish what I started before winter break and break you."

I scoffed, "good luck with that Draco but it's you who's gonna break first, not me." He laughed, "We'll see about that won't we?" "Yes we will Draco but until then just leave me alone." He laughed and said, "no, I think I'll take this time we have together and use it to piss you off and annoy you even more than I already have. It's quite fun messing with you but be ready for when we get back to school because I'm not done with you yet. I've barely even gotten to start on what I have planned for you."

I turned back towards the door and whispered, "I wouldn't expect any less", and walked out of the room, thinking about what could possibly happen during my time at Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	13. Day 2 at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

I woke up the next morning to the loudest sound I've ever heard. I looked around remembering that I was forced to sleep in the same room as Draco. I looked next to me to see Draco with his mouth wide open, snoring. I looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand and it read in big bold letters, 6:03. I grabbed the pillow behind my head and hit Draco in the head with it and yelled, "can you shut the fuck up. Some of us are trying to sleep." Draco slowly opened his eyes and was still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes and turned towards me and said, "what did I do now to annoy you? Did I breathe too loud?"

I scoffed, "you're kidding right? You sound like a damn pig when you sleep." Draco looked like I just shot him in the face. I laughed at his reaction and said, "I can't believe that the whole house isn't woken up by you." Draco laughed, "oh really I'm loud in my sleep? How about how annoying you're in your sleep?" I looked at him confused and said, "I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Draco smirked, "really not the faintest idea." I nodded and Draco continued, "you move so much in your fucking sleep that you were sleeping on top of me for half of the night. I tried to push you off of me and you elbowed me in the gut." I laughed, "serves you right for being such a foul git."

Draco's smirk changed to a glare, "haha you're so funny but you won't be laughing when you wake up on the dungeon floor tomorrow morning." I rolled my eyes and proceeded to get up and get ready for the day. When my feet touched the floor a shiver ran through my body and I quickly ran to my suitcase and grabbed some clothes and made my way to the bathroom to shower. When I was in the shower I decided that I was gonna skip breakfast and visit Astoria and see how she's been doing. Hopefully, she's feeling better than she was at the beginning of the school year.

Once I finished showering I got out of the shower and grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. It only took me a second until I realized that my clothes were gone. The only person that would take them was Draco, so I walked out of the bathroom in a towel and yelled, "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!!!" I saw he was sitting on my bed reading. As soon as I yelled his name he looked up and laughed knowing what he did. "Draco give me my clothes back right fucking now." Draco smirked, "Nah I'm good. I like what you're wearing now." I looked down and realized that I was only wearing a towel that barely covered my ass. I immediately became embarrassed and could feel my cheeks turn red as I tried to pull down my towel as much as I could.

I looked back up and said, "just tell me what I have to do to get my clothes back, so I can go and visit Astoria." He got up from the bed and made his way towards me while laughing and said, "what makes you think I want anything from you?" I rolled my eyes, "you always have a motive and I mean always. So what do you want?" He scoffed, "maybe I just want to see you naked, ever thought about that darling?" He raised one of his eyebrows and gave me a suggestive look. I could feel my cheeks becoming redder and redder as time went on. Draco laughed, "you should have seen your face? I think it might have even gotten redder than it was yesterday when my mom walked in on us." I fake laughed then said, "you're so funny Draco. Now give me my damn clothes back." He continued to get closer to me and we were about a foot apart now.

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to act like I wasn't nervous as he got closer and closer to me. He looked down at me and shook a finger in my face and said, "now that's not very nice. If you want your clothes back you'll ask nicely." I put a fake smile on my face, "Draco would you pretty please with a cherry on top, give me my fucking clothes back." He laughed and looked me up and down. He crept towards me so that we were a little bit closer and said, "no." I gave him a little shove and said, "why not? I said please what else do you want me to do?" His smirk became even bigger as he said, "I want you to apologize for hitting me in the head with a pillow this morning, and ruining my beauty sleep." I laughed, "really your beauty sleep? I didn't think there was anything beautiful about you Malfoy but okay."

I crossed my arms over my chest again and said with a playful tone, "Draco would you be please forgive me for hitting you over the head with a pillow this morning." Draco interrupted me and said, "I forgive you." I scoffed, "excuse you did I say I was done talking?" I cleared my throat and said, "as I was saying, please forgive me for hitting you over the head with a pillow this morning. Even though you completely deserved it and I would do it again tonight if need be." Draco interrupted me again, "I get it just cut to the point already, Jesus." I smirked because it was nice to know that I could get a reaction out of him, as he could me.

I continued talking with the smirk still plastered on my face. "Draco I am so very sorry that I hit you in the face with a pillow this morning." He looked pleased with himself and said, "thanks for apologizing, and your clothes are under the bed." I rolled my eyes and walked past him and grabbed my clothes from under the bed and made my way back into the bathroom. Once I was ready for the day I left Draco's room and made my way to my sister's room. I knocked on the door and heard her say, "come in." I walked in and found her lying in her bed. I walked over to her bed and hugged her and said, "so how's life been at home?" She laughed and said, "boring but good. I'm feeling a little bit better but I don't think I will be able to come back to Hogwarts after Winter Break, with you and Daphne."

She did look a little bit better since the last time I saw her but she was still very pale and had large bags under her dark brown eyes. I smiled, "I was guessing that would be the case but you do look a bit better since the last time I saw you. Before you know it you will be able to come back to Hogwarts with me and Daphne." She laughed, "hopefully it goes by fast. I swear mom and dad are trying to bore me to death with all the homework they've been giving while homeschooling me." I laughed, "yes well that does sound like mom and dad."

I grabbed her hand and said, "I've missed you Astoria. Hogwarts hasn't exactly been easy without you. You have no idea how shitty my life has been lately." She looked at me with a confused expression on her face and said, "what exactly all happened to you at Hogwarts?" I huffed, "boy where do I even fucking start?" I told Astoria about everything. I didn't leave out a single detail. I sat and talked to her about every little thing that happened to me at Hogwarts, and she just sat and listened to me vent. That's one of the reasons why I loved her because she is a great listener. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, I knew that she would always be there to listen. 

After I told her about everything, she gave me the best advice I've gotten in a long time. She said, "when something bad happens you have three choices. You can either let it define you, let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you. Think about it for a while and choose the right choice and show Blaise and Malfoy that you're stronger than you look. I love you and I know you're stronger than you think you're." I ended up talking to her for a long time and eventually left at 5 to go downstairs and get something to eat before supper.

I was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when I heard a knock at the door. After a while, nobody was answering it and it was going annoying so I yelled, "coming," and ran to open the door. I opened the door to see somebody that I didn't expect to see at all. Especially with everything that has happened lately. The person that I saw waiting outside on the front porch of Malfoy Manor was no other than Blaise Zabini. He walked past me into the house and Draco came running down the stairs. I shut the door and turned around and gave them both my best glare and said, "what in the hell is Blaise doing here Draco." Draco smirked, "oh didn't I tell you? I invited him to stay over for a couple of days because I know how much you two love each other."

I put one of my hands on my chest and said, "wow Draco how thoughtful of you," and rolled my eyes. I wanted to smack Draco across the face but I decided to be the better person and put on my best fake smile and said, "well I'll leave you guys to it. I'll be up in my bedroom for the rest of the night because I'd rather not have to look at your ugly faces for the remainder of the day." They both laughed and turned to walk away but before they could disappear from view I yelled, "AND REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION YOU TWO." I laughed and ran up the stairs to Draco's bedroom.

The rest of the day I sat in bed and read. I stopped reading at about 8 and got ready for bed. Once I was ready for bed I walked out of the bathroom and found Draco sitting in the dark in the corner of the room. I jumped a little when I saw him and said, "creepy much. Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack." He laughed and said, "sorry not sorry." I rolled my eyes and walked across the room to the bed but before I could get in Draco said, "did you like my little surprise today?" I got into bed without a look back and sarcastically said, "oh yes Draco I just loved seeing my ex-best friend." I couldn't see Draco's face because of the darkness but I already knew that he had that stupid ass big smirk on his face. I heard him clear his throat and say, "you should have seen the look on your face when I told you he would be staying here for a couple of days. It was priceless."

I rolled my eyes and said, "congrats Malfoy you make me hate you a little more every fucking day. I'm so proud of you." I heard Draco get up and make his way towards the bed. He stopped when he was right above me and leaned down and said, "I do try my best." I scoffed and turned around so that I was facing away from Draco. I closed my eyes and heard walking again and felt the bed move down a little bit more. I opened my eyes to see Draco in bed next to me, looking me straight in the eyes with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and said, "what do you want Draco?" He chuckled and said, "nothing but to annoy you, and I think I did that so my job is complete for the day."

I smacked him over the head and said, "do whatever the hell you want with Blaise these next couple of days but don't involve me in it." Draco moved a little closer to me and whispered in my ear, "we'll see. It depends how nice you're to me, darling." He thought this was funny when it was not. I tried to smack him over the head again but he caught my wrist and laughed. I glared at him and said, "I'm not kidding Draco." He laughed again and kissed me on the cheek before turning around facing the other way and saying, "like I said we'll see, goodnight darling." I didn't answer and felt a slight shove. I sighed and said, "goodnight Draco."

I fell asleep that night thinking about how miserable these next couple of days were gonna be and how it was only the second day of winter break and I already wanted to kill Draco but I could handle Draco. The only thing I couldn't handle right now was being around Blaise. I could barely stand to even look at him let alone be in his presence. I expected something like that from Draco but not Blaise. I never saw the bet coming. 

I truly believed that Blaise cared about me. Now that I'm looking back, I see how naïve I was to believe in someone that I barely knew but the thing is you never see the betrayal coming from the people you care about most. You think that the people you care about will always be with you and by your side but in the end, there's only one person you can trust, and that's yourself. At the end of the day, you'll need to learn to be strong alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	14. Day 3 at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

I woke up the next morning feeling cold and alone in bed. I turned over on my side and saw that Draco was not there. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. The water trickled down my skin as I thought of what I was gonna do today. I decided on going to visit Astoria again like yesterday. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I looked around the bathroom and realized that I forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom. I was a little nervous to go out in the bedroom with only a towel on. I didn't want to put myself into an uncomfortable situation with Draco like I did yesterday morning.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes but just decided to risk it because I really didn't have any other choices. I took a deep breath and grabbed onto the handle of the bathroom. The handle was cold as I slowly opened the door and didn't look up until I was completely out of the bathroom with the door shut. I turned around and was shocked to see Blaise and Draco sitting on the bed looking like they were waiting for someone. I screamed, "you have got to be fucking kidding me." I could feel my cheeks become the same shade of red as they were yesterday morning. Draco and Blaise laughed as I tried my best to cover up with a blanket that was sitting nearby.

Once the blanket was securely wrapped around me I looked back up to the two boys and said, "leave so I can change." They both looked at me with amusement clouding their eyes. Draco scoffed, "no can do darling we were actually waiting for you." I took a deep breath trying to keep my composure, "why in the hell are you waiting for me? Didn't I tell you last night to leave me out of whatever type of shit you and Blaise get up to while he's here?" Draco chuckled, "when have I ever listened to what you tell me to do?" I rolled my eyes, "right I forgot Draco Malfoy doesn't listen to anybody but himself." I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out some clothes for the day. I turned back towards the boys and said, "sorry but I refuse to go anywhere with you two."

They both scoffed in unison. Blaise finally decided to speak and said, "oh that's hilarious you think you actually have a choice?" I glared at Blaise and said, "yeah I do actually. You guys can't force me to go with you." They both turned to look at each other and their eyes sparkled with mischief accommodated by their widespread smirks. I stomped my foot down on the ground like a child and said, "no don't even think about it I'm not going with you two." They both got up off the bed and started to make their way over to me slowly. Every step they took forward I took one backward until my back hit the wall and I was cornered by the two boys. I was trapped and there was no way that I was gonna be able to escape. 

They both stood in front of me with their arms crossed. Draco on one side and Blaise on the other. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was quite intimidated right now. I felt so short standing in front of Draco and Blaise because they were both so tall. I looked up and nervously said, "okay maybe you can force me to go with you." They both chuckled and I was starting to get really irritated with them both. Draco then took his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell I didn't quite hear and a cloud of smoke surrounded me and when it cleared the clothes that were in my hand were now on my body. 

I looked myself up and down and muttered, "where was that spell when I woke up late and needed to get to class on time?" I brought my left hand up to my head and moved some hair out of my face. I then took a deep breath and pleaded, "can you guys please just leave me alone for today? I just need a day that's all I'm asking for. A day of quietness where I don't have to deal with two annoying little gits. Tomorrow you can mess with me as much as you want but please just for today leave me the hell alone."

They both looked at each other then back at me and brought their left hand up to their chin pretending like they were in deep thought. I rolled my eyes as they smirked and in unison said, "no." I scoffed, "you know after everything that happened at Hogwarts you think you guys would maybe feel a little bad and give me a break." 

I looked into Blaise's eyes and saw a twinge of sadness but just as quick as it appeared it disappeared. I then turned to look into Draco's eyes to see maybe if he to showed even a little bit of sadness and regret but I saw none. In fact, he was smirking. I just rolled my eyes and took a step forward trying to move past them and leave to go visit Astoria but as soon as I did Draco grabbed my left arm to stop me but there was a knock on the door. I pulled my arm from Draco's grasp and said, "come in."

The door to my room opened and standing in my doorway was a house-elf. The house-elf looked a little scared, "Master I was told by your parents to tell you and Miss Greengrass to meet your parents in your father's office at once. I was told that there was a very urgent manner at hand that needs to be handled. Draco glared at the house-elf, "okay tell them we will be down in a minute, now leave." I glared at Draco then turned to the house-elf and said, "he means to say thank you for telling us." The house-elf nodded and gave me a little smile which I returned. Then the house-elf walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I turned back to Draco and gave him a little shove, "you know it wouldn't hurt to be nice to the house-elf?" Draco scoffed, "Why would I ever be nice to filthy little creatures like them?" I rolled my eyes, "sorry Malfoy I forgot you don't know what human decency is." Draco was about to throw an insult back at me when Blaise interrupted him and said, "oh my god can you two stop bickering like an old married couple and go find out what your parents want?" 

Malfoy and I both gave Blaise a disgusted look and I said, "what are you even talking about? We don't even bicker." Blaise's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head as he said, "you're kidding right. You guys are always fighting about something and it's usually the stupid thing ever. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you guys speak without getting in an argument?"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever, Draco let's just go and get this over with." I walked out of the room with Draco following me as we made our way to Lucius's office. Once we got there I knocked and heard somebody say, "come in." As soon as we walked in I could tell our parents were very nervous. Draco closed the door and walked up beside me and we both made eye contact with a worried expression on both of our faces. 

We knew something was up and whatever they had to tell us involved us both. Lucius looked from me to Draco and said, "you might be wondering why we called you here but there's something important we need to tell you two." Narcissa proceeded to say, "we have decided that instead of being married when you both graduated from Hogwarts, you will get married the summer before 6th year. I know you both are probably shocked but the wedding has to be moved up." I interrupted her, "why did the wedding have to be moved up?" Narcissa smiled, "I'm sorry dear but we can't say it's a secret."

I drowned out what Narcissa said next as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't believe that I was gonna have to marry Draco in a year and a half. I mean I knew that I would have to when we both graduated but that felt so far away and I thought maybe I would be able to get out of it somehow but I guess not. I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I couldn't marry Draco, I just couldn't. 

It's not even just marrying him. After we are married I know that our parents are gonna want us to have children and start a family together but I could never see myself having children with Draco. I could barely stand him but it was looking like I wasn't going to have a choice. I couldn't stand there any longer so I ran out of the room towards Draco's room. I heard them call my name behind me but I didn't stop. Not until I was laying in Draco's bed crying my eyes out. This wasn't fair. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve any of this?

I cried in Draco's bed the rest of the day until I heard the door open to his room and I tried to muffle my sobbing by shoving my face further into my pillow but it didn't work. Draco scoffed, "are you seriously crying right now? You know I'm not exactly excited to marry you either but we don't have a choice so get over yourself." I pushed off the bed and angrily walked over to him and pointed a finger at him and yelled, "Oh please you're probably loving this. Getting to just sit back and watch while my life is slowly falling apart and being ruined. Draco laughed with a hint of anger roaming throughout his voice, "really ruin your life? It would ruin your life to marry me"

The anger I felt towards Draco was gone and was replaced with guilt and sadness as I realized Draco was right it wasn't just me that had to go through this. A tear fell from my eye, "Draco I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that forgive me." He scoffed, "really well then how did you mean it? You just told me that it would ruin your life to marry me." 

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Draco I didn't mean it I was just angry. I'm sorry I forgot that I'm not the only one that's going through this too." He grabbed onto my arms and pulled me in so that our chests were touching, "that's right I'm going through this too and will you look at that you managed to make another situation all about you, again. Over and over again you make everything about you and only think about how you feel because you only care about your fucking self."

I put my hands on his chest and pushed myself away from him and spit out, "Malfoy let's be honest you're the only one that cares about themselves." Draco interrupted me and yelled, "That is not true." I slapped him across the face, "don't interrupt me it's my turn to speak and you're gonna listen to what I have to say. You say that I'm the one that only cares about myself when I don't think I've ever seen you do anything for anybody but yourself. You constantly insult and bully people for your gain not caring how that will affect them. So let's see whose the one that only cares about themselves?"

Draco scoffed, "what about you? You lied to everybody you cared about just because you couldn't admit the truth to yourself." I interrupted him, "oh my god what's it gonna take for you to get over that already? It was just a kiss." Draco laughed, "I think you and I both know that it was more than a kiss. You liked me and I liked you but you just had to go and ruin it didn't you? You couldn't just I don't know maybe just admit the truth and then maybe none of this would have happened. We wouldn't be in this situation where we both hated each other."

I shoved him, "what about you and what you did? You hurt me just as much as I hurt you. Yes, I may have messed with your feelings but you're the one that started this whole thing with a bet remember. A bet that caused me to lose my best friend and left me alone. Hell, you even made everybody at school hate me, and oh did I mention that includes my sister." Another tear rolled down my cheek as I continued, "my sister won't even talk to me. I think by now were even and we both hurt each other so can we just stop. I'm tired of the constant fighting between us. I can't take this anymore Draco when is it gonna stop?" 

Tears were now streaming down my face, "Draco can we please just call it even and stop this fighting. If we do have to get married I don't want to hate the person that I'm married to." I looked into Draco's eyes and saw sadness flooded throughout them. He took a deep breath, "fine clean slate from here on out, truce?" Draco held out his hand for me, signaling for me to shake it and I grabbed his hand and let a little smile creep up onto my face and said, "truce." 

That was one of the first moments in a while that I started to feel like maybe things are looking up but I mean who knows how long this truce between me and Draco was gonna last because if there's one thing that I and Draco are good at its fighting with each other. I don't know what lies ahead for Draco and me but one thing that I was sure about was that no matter what happened it was definitely gonna be a very bumpy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	15. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Today was the first day in a long time that I woke up and felt quite happy. It was a couple of days after Draco and I agreed on a truce. Since then we've actually managed to get along and not fight. Blaise left the Manor so he could get home in time for Christmas to spend it with his mother. Good riddance if you ask me. Just because Draco and I had a truce didn't mean that I forgave Blaise. As far as I'm concerned Blaise means nothing to me and he never will again. Draco was another story though I was trying my best not to start a fight with him but it's hard when he acts like a fucking idiot all the time.

I went with my mother and Draco to Hogsmeade for some last-minute Christmas shopping. My mother insisted that I came with her for some reason. Even though I hate shopping in general. So while my mother looked for Christmas gifts I dragged Draco with me into Tomes and Scrolls to look at books. I was just browsing when I saw a copy of my favorite romance novel. 

It was a muggle book called Sense and Sensibility. I picked it up and looked it over. It was beautiful and I wanted it desperately but I didn't bring any money with me. You might ask why I don't already have a copy of the book if I love it so much? I did when I went to Beauxbaton but a couple of girls from my year stole my book and burned it right in front of me. Since then I was never able to get my hands on another copy of the book without the chance of my parents knowing I had it.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to Malfoy saying, "are you ready to go? Your mother's waiting for us outside." I nodded my head and put the book back down where I found it and followed Draco out of the shop. The rest of the day I kept thinking of the book. It wasn't just about the book but the author. I loved Jane Austen's writing. She was so talented at writing something that could reflect on the reader and make them feel so many different emotions from her writing. I've read quite a few of the books she's written but my by far favorite has been Sense and Sensibility. Who knows maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to get my hands on a copy of the book again.

I was laying on Draco's bed feeling sad about not having the chance to get the book that I so truly wanted and would do anything to have when Draco walked in. He sat down in a chair across the room and took out his diary and started writing. The silence was quite awkward so I decided to break the silence and asked, "what are you writing?" 

He didn't even look up from his writing when he said, "none of your business." I scoffed, "oh come on I'm bored entertain me. If you don't want to tell me it has to be something interesting." He finally looked up and smiled, "maybe if you ask nicely?" I put on a sweet smile, "Draco will you please show me what you're writing?" He chuckled and looked back down to his diary and muttered, "no but nice try."

I rolled my eyes and got up off the bed and went up to Draco and poked him in the arm. He didn't look at me so I kept doing it until he shut his diary, "are you just going to keep annoying me until I give you attention?" I smirked, "See now you're getting it."   
Draco rolled his eyes, "fine what do you want to do?" 

I thought about it for a second then said, "let's talk about books." I jumped up and down with excitement until Draco glared at me and said, "no books suck." I stopped jumping up and down and put a sad face on. I looked into his eyes and gave him my best puppy dog face. It only took a couple of seconds until he rolled his eyes, "fine let's talk about books." The smile came back onto my face and I said, "what's your favorite book Draco?" 

He laughed, "I don't have one because I'm not a nerd like you that reads all the time." I shot him a scowl, "excuse you I'm not a nerd thank you very much." Draco smirked, "you literally are the top in all of your classes and you read all the time you're the definition of a nerd. In fact, I'm surprised you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw." 

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the edge of the bed and said, "well if you don't have a favorite book I'll just tell you about mine." I talked to Malfoy for a good hour about different books and I even talked to him about my favorite author. I was surprised when he actually sat and listened the whole time with only making a few snide comments at my choice in books but what does he know? The next couple of days the whole Manor was busy with trying to get ready for Christmas.

When Christmas finally did come I was glad to get it done with. I didn't think that this would be a very enjoyable Christmas this year but when is it ever in the Greengrass household? Every year all we do is dress up, open our gifts, and have a fancy dinner. Each year something was missing like happiness was missing in our household. I don't think it's going to be any better at Malfoy Manor because it's even gloomier and everything is the color black. I woke up on Christmas morning alone in bed and assumed Draco was downstairs already but boy was I wrong because as soon as I walked into the bathroom to get ready I was met with Draco in nothing but a towel.

I looked him up and down. I was trying to look away but I couldn't bring myself too. Overall Draco had a very nice body. His arms had just the perfect amount of muscle along with his abs that weren't too muscular but just enough so you could tell that he was fit. I didn't even realize I was staring until Draco cleared his throat and said, "are you done checking me out now?" I was snapped out of my thoughts instantly and turned around to leave the bathroom but I slipped on some water that was on the floor and fell to the ground. I completely just bit it in front of a half-naked Draco. I brought a hand up to my head and said, " son of a bitch that hurt." 

I quickly got up off the ground and made my way out of the bathroom as fast as I could. Not missing the sound of laugher ringing throughout the whole bathroom on my way out. When Draco came out of the bathroom fully clothed he was still laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest and took a deep breath, "okay Draco just get the teasing done with already."

Draco stopped laughing for a second to say, "next time you should be more careful when you're checking someone out." He continued to laugh and point a finger at me. I was about to say something back when he opened his mouth and said, "Hold on I got one more." He chuckled, "I always knew you would fall for me but not literally." I rolled my eyes and he continued to laugh more and more but eventually, I got sick of it and punched him in the arm as hard as I could. 

He stopped laughing and held his arm and said, "Jesus Christ women that hurt." I smirked, "good you're being an arsehole." He laughed again, "what it's not my fault. You walked in on me. Besides, it's only fair that you saw me in nothing but a towel after I had to see you in a towel two times. For it to be completely fair you still have to see me in a towel one more time darling," He then proceeded to wink at me.

I pretended to throw up and said, "once was enough already thank you very much. He laughed and took another step closer to me, "are you sure about that darling because it seemed to me like you were enjoying yourself very much has you checked me out. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone has a crush." 

I laughed, "I will never have a crush on you Draco Malfoy." He took another step closer to me and said, "are you sure about that Greengrass?" I took a step closer to Draco so that our noses were almost touching and said, "I'm sure Draco." He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "think whatever you'd like darling but I think we both know the truth." 

I pulled his hand off my face and quietly said, "I'm gonna get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." Draco nodded his head and turned to leave the room. After I was dressed and ready to go I went downstairs and opened up gifts. I got some new school supplies and a nice Slytherin sweater from my parents and I was quite happy with my gifts. After we finished opening up gifts we went into the dining room and ate. I was right when I said happiness would be missing today. Everythings always just so gloomy on the holidays with my family but maybe that will change in the future, even though I highly doubt it.

After we finished eating I decided to read in the library for a little bit. I was reading when I heard footsteps behind and Draco sat down next to me with a present in his hands. He smiled at me, "Merry Christmas Elaine, I hope you like it." I smiled back at Draco and said, "Draco you shouldn't have I didn't get you anything." He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "just shut up and take it already." I grabbed it out of Draco's hands and slowly unwrapped it. When it was completely unwrapped I saw the book I wanted and proceeded to jump up and down in joy.

Draco laughed and I pulled him into a hug and said, "oh my god Draco I could kiss you right now. How did you know I wanted this?" As we pulled away from the hug he said, "I saw you looking at it when we were shopping the other day and when we discussed books you talked about this book. So I went back and got it for you but just make sure you hide it from our parents. You know what they will do if they see it." I nodded my head and leaned in and kissed Draco on the cheek and said, "you have no idea how much this gift means to me thank you Draco but I still feel bad I didn't get you anything. Are you sure there's not something you want?" 

He rolled his eyes, "as long as you're happy I'm happy besides there's always next year, right darling?" I smiled, "okay fine I guess you're right but next year you'll definitely be getting a gift from me okay?" He chuckled, "okay sounds good darling." I gave him another kiss on the cheek and told him I was gonna go read up in his room. 

He laughed and said, "okay have fun." I read for the rest of the day not even stopping to eat dinner. I ended up falling asleep but before I could completely drift off I thought about how Draco's present was probably my favorite present I've ever gotten and how I was thankful for his kindness. It was weird but as I was falling asleep I didn't think about Draco as an arsehole like I usually do but as a kind person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	16. Returning to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

The rest of winter break went by really fast and before I knew it we were on the train heading back to Hogwarts. I sat in a compartment alone and read the whole train ride. I was okay with it though because I finished re-reading the book Draco got me for Christmas. Once we reached the school I made my way off the train and into one of the carriages. I sat quietly reading when I looked up to see Blaise getting into the carriage I was in.

I rolled my eyes and brought my attention back to my book. As Blaise sat down he said, "is it okay if I sit with you?" I looked up from my book and glared at Blaise, "it's not like I can stop you, now can I?" Blaise laughed, "I suppose you can't but I thought I should be polite." I scoffed, "oh how thoughtful of you Blaise." Blaise kept trying to talk to me but I tried my best to ignore him. I was so happy when we finally made it to the castle so I could get away from Blaise. I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to forgive him for what he did. He was trying to become my friend again but that won't happen. I won't let it.

________________________________________________________________________________

ELAINE'S POV:

After dinner that night I decided to go to the library to study a little bit. I was a little nervous for school to start again tomorrow because I felt like I forgot about a lot that we learned about before winter break. I knew I was gonna have to be careful because pretty soon curfew would start so I quietly made my way to the library. When I walked in I was the only one who was there which was expected because who else except me would be studying on the day they got back from winter break. 

Well except maybe Hermione Granger. I grabbed a couple of books and sat down at a desk and read. I looked down at my watch and realized that I got so caught up in what I was doing that I read for two hours. I decided I should probably get back to the Slytherin common room before I get caught by one of the prefects or Filch.

I exited the library and made my way back to the Slytherin common room as fast and as sneakily as I could and maybe if I had good luck I would have actually made it back but I was one turn away from the common room when I saw the light of a flashlight. I tried to run the other way but before I could even take a step somebody grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a nearby classroom. We were quiet until the person that was patrolling the hallway passed the room and I let out a sigh of relief. I turned around curious to see who saved me but when I saw who it was I honestly would have rather been caught. The person that saved me was Blaise.

He smirked down at me, "well aren't you gonna thank me for saving your ass?" "I think I'd rather have gotten caught then have to thank you for anything," I hissed. He rolled his eyes, "when are you gonna get over that? Can't you just accept my apology and move on." It was at this moment that I truly realized how stupid guys were. Blaise actually thought that it would be that easy. He thought a simple I'm sorry would fix everything but he was very mistaken. "Blaise when are you gonna give up and realize that I don't want to be your friend anymore." Blaise looked like he was about to cry. I could tell my words really got to him and I was glad they did. I wanted him to hurt like I hurt and cry as I cried.

Blaise looked down at the ground and muttered, "tell me what I have to do to fix this? I am truly sorry and if I could go back in time and change what I did I would but I can't. So you have to tell me what I can do to fix this. This isn't the end of our friendship, it can't be." I chuckled, "see Blaise that's what you don't get. There's nothing you can do to fix this. Like you said you can't go back in time and change what you did. I meant what I said in the common room that night, were done." 

I made my way towards the door and whispered one final thing before attempting to leave, "you made sure of that." Blaise grabbed me and pulled me back towards him and said, "how can you say that? You found a way to forgive Draco did you not? So there has to be a way for you to forgive me." 

I scoffed, "the difference between you and Draco is that I trusted and opened up to you. I cared for you like a brother and you broke my heart. I would have done anything for you. Hell, you could've told me what happened and sure I would've been mad at first but I would've forgiven you eventually but no you didn't. I found out from Draco instead. Draco's the one that told me the truth, not you. That's the difference between you and him. He told me the truth, and you didn't. At least he was honest with me, and I didn't care for Draco as I cared for you. Draco was just a boy but you were my best friend. I never would have expected something like that from you but I would've expected Draco to do something like. So that's the difference, Blaise. Now leave me the fuck alone."

I left the classroom and shut the door behind me. I walked quietly the rest of the way back to the Slytherin common room and went straight to bed. I woke the next morning dreading the idea of having to go to class but I still found the will to roll out of my bed and get ready for school. Once I was ready I decided to skip breakfast because I wasn't very hungry and made my way to potions. 

I walked into the potions classroom and sat down at an empty desk. I took out my notes and scanned them over until a familiar patch of blonde hair caught my eye. I looked up to see Draco smirking at me and making his way over to sit next to me. He sat down and said, "do you mind if I sit next to you?" I smiled, "sure but only because you're good at potions."

Draco laughed, "thanks I guess." Draco and I were still on good terms and I was determined to keep it that way. More and more students started to enter the room followed by Professor Snape. Potions went by fast, we just had to make a polyjuice potion with our partners. My partner was Draco and we ended up having the best potion in class. At the end of class, Snape informed us all that we would be missing our last two classes of the day for dance lessons. 

I completely forgot about the ball and wasn't exactly excited to go but I knew I would be forced to by my parents. I had Charms next then I would have the dance lessons with my house. Charms also went by really fast it was quite funny because Seamus caused a loud explosion while he was trying to practice a spell but Charms class eventually ended.

Next was the dance lessons and let me say I think that was one of the most awkward experiences of my life. Snape made us practice dancing with a boy and while all the girls were running around trying to find a good partner I was pushed by a girl from behind. I braced myself knowing that I was gonna hit the floor but I never did. I opened my eyes to see Draco looking down at me holding me a foot from the ground in his arms. 

He pulled me up and laughed, "you should be more careful. If I didn't catch you that would have been one nasty fall." I chuckled, "yes well maybe you should have just let me fall then I wouldn't have to do these stupid dance lessons." Draco looked around and held out his hand and smirked, "wanna be dance partners?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and muttered, "sure Draco."

I kept looking anywhere but Draco and I didn't realize that it would be that awkward but boy was I wrong. Draco looked me straight in the eyes the whole time but I couldn't bring myself to look back at him. I looked everywhere but him. On the plus side though I didn't step on his feet too many times, so that's good. Once the dance lessons were finished I awkwardly let go of Draco's hand and said goodbye. Everybody kept talking about finding a date for the Yule Ball but I didn't really need to worry about that because who in their right mind would ask me. It was funny watching all the girls get so worked up over who would ask them and if they did get asked what were they gonna wear.

I was reading on the couch in the common room when Draco came and sat down next to me. I looked up from my book. "What?" He smirked, "nothing just watching. You look cute when you're so focused." I laughed, "okay creep." I went back to reading and could feel Draco still staring at me. I tried to ignore it but it was getting very annoying so I slammed my book shut and said, "what do you want?" 

He smirked, "what do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, "you're literally just staring at me and not saying or doing anything. You obviously want something so what is it?" He cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me. I mean you don't have to but I just thought it would be fun if we went together. I'd rather go with you instead of a prissy girl from our school. So what do you say?" I gulped, "you know what sure why not, it'll be fun." Draco smirked, "okay I'll see you later then."

He got up from the couch and left after giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. I went back to reading and smirked to myself. I looked around to make sure nobody else was in the common room and stood up. I did a little dance and girly squeal and went back to reading. Maybe the Yule Ball wouldn't be so bad after all. Who knows maybe I would even have fun with Draco. The rest of the night the only thing I thought about was that I was going to the Yule Ball with Draco Lucius Malfoy and how excited but nervous I was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	17. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

I looked in the mirror and decided that I was ready. It was the night of the Yule Ball and I just finished getting ready. I'm wearing a long Slytherin green dress with sparkles shining throughout the whole dress. I curled my hair and put on a little bit of makeup but not too much that it didn't look natural. I took a deep breath and walked out of my room excited but nervous for the night to come.

Everybody was meeting their dates at the bottom of the staircase, which was next to the entrance of the Yule Ball, so Draco and I decided that we would also meet up there. I made my way out of the Slytherin common room and walked through the halls of Hogwarts starting to feel the nerves get worse and worse. At one point I was thinking of maybe just not going to the Yule Ball and running back to my room but that would mean that I would be standing Draco up and I couldn't do that to him. So I kept walking until I was at the top of the staircase. I was surrounded by other girls whispering to their friends about what the night to come could possibly hold.

There was a loud ringing sound produced from a nearby clock that was saying the Yule Ball was about to begin. All girls started to walk down the stairs looking for their dates in the process. I couldn't bring myself to budge from where I was still standing at the top of the staircase. A shiver ran through my body as I thought about all the worse things that could happen. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and lifted my dress a little bit so I wouldn't trip on it when I went down the stairs.

I slowly started to walk down the long row of stairs, holding onto the railing to make sure I didn't fall. I was looking down towards my feet not having the courage to look up and with every step I took, the feeling of needing to throwing up becoming more and more visible. I was about halfway down the stairs when I finally gathered the courage to look up and instantly made eye contact with my date. Standing next to him was Blaise who was also staring at me and smiling.

I started to feel self-conscious as I looked around and realized everybody was staring at me. I didn't have the slightest idea why everybody was staring at me but all the guys were looking at me like I was a four-course meal, while the girls were glaring at me. As I took my last step off the stairs I looked back to Draco and looked him up and down. He was wearing a classic black suit that made me blush. He walked up to me and grabbed my hand and smiled, "you look beautiful."

I smiled back, "you don't look so bad yourself." He laughed, "We should probably make our way in before all the good tables are taken. I refuse to sit next to any Gryffindor's." I chuckled and we started to make our way into the Yule Ball. When the door opened I let my eyes wander throughout the whole room and it was beautiful. Whoever decorated did a great job. The room was full of white and blue decorated objects and light grey sparkles spread across the room. We walked in and found a good table to sit down at. We watched as the four Triwizard Champions and their dates did the traditional first dance.

Once they finished dancing I grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swayed back and forth to the slow song. There were couples all around us and I even saw Daphne dancing with Adrian Pucey a 6th-year Slytherin. I was a little worried because I knew that Adrian was known as a player throughout the school but I realized that she could take care of herself and would be fine, so I let my gaze change to somebody else into the room, Cedric. He was in the corner of the room and was laughing with Cho Chang the girl he cheated on me with.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from the couple. As the song ended I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Blaise standing there with his hand held out in front of him. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He muttered, "let's dance just one song." I looked between Draco and Blaise and Draco scoffed, "I don't think she wants to dance with you mate." Blaise glared at Draco, "I don't think I was asking you, now was I?" I didn't want to cause a scene so I took Blaise's hand in mine and looked back at Draco and whispered, "just one dance then I'll be back, okay?" Draco glared at Blaise and walked away muttering, "whatever."

I looked back toward Blaise who had a devilish smirk on his face. I glared at him and said, "wipe that smirk off your face Blaise its just a dance. It doesn't mean I've forgiven you." Blaise mumbled, "I know that you don't forgive me and you might never forgive me but I'm trying my best to earn your trust back and I won't stop until I have." I didn't respond and Blaise put his hand on my waist just as Draco had a few minutes before. The song went on and on, seeming like it would last forever as we danced together in peer silence.

Once the song ended I walked away from Blaise without giving him a second glance. I made my way up to Draco who was sitting at our table alone sipping on what appeared to be some type of punch. He was looking down at his drink with an angry expression on his face. It dawned on me that he might have been jealous of Blaise. I cleared my throat and said, "wanna dance?" He didn't even look towards me as he said, "no." I rolled my eyes and snapped, "are you really going to ruin the night just because I danced with Blaise?"

He finally looked up from the drink and stood up. He straightened out his suit and smirked, "you know what your right. I shouldn't let the night go to waste see you later." With that, he walked away from me and made his way over to a group of girls. Just as I was about to leave deciding it wasn't worth it to even stay, Blaise sat down next to me. He said, "What's wrong?" "Nothings wrong Blaise just leave me alone," I spat back.

I looked back at Draco who was still talking to the group of girls and Blaise chuckled, "oh I see Draco ditched you didn't he?" I was starting to get pissed and yelled, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE." Everybody turned to stare at me including Draco and the group of girls. I stood up and made my way towards the door. I looked back once to see Draco smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the hallways of Hogwarts. I didn't know where to go or what to do so I just walked until I found an isolated hallway and sat down.

I sat there and thought about how I messed up everything. If only I wouldn't have danced with Blaise but as I thought about it more I realized it wasn't my fault that Draco couldn't control his jealousy issues. I knew I shouldn't be jealous of Draco being around those girls but I was. I didn't want him to be around any girl that wasn't me but I would rather die than admit that to him. Eventually, I started to get a headache from all of the thinking, so I got up and decided to make my way to the Astronomy Tower to get some fresh air.

I was at the entrance of the Astronomy Tower when I saw Blaise. As soon as he saw me his face went pale. He ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I tried to tug my arm out of his grasp and shouted, "what the hell let go of me." Blaise looked very nervous as he said, "trust me you don't want to go in there right now." I finally managed to rip my arm out of his grasp and walked towards the entrance of the Astronomy tower with Blaise behind me pleading for me not to go in.

Of course, I didn't listen to him, being the stubborn girl that I am. When I walked through the entrance of the Astronomy tower I saw Draco kissing a girl I've never seen before. I felt a teardrop from my eye as Draco and the girl stopped making out to look at me. The girl was blushing, do to the fact she was just caught making out with a boy but when I looked over at Draco he was smirking at me. As the tear slid down my face I made myself a promise that I was hoping I would be able to keep. I promised myself that from this point on I was done wasting my time on somebody as evil and heartless as Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	18. We're Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

Here I was, alone at the top of the Astronomy Tower with Draco. The guy I caught making out with another girl just a couple minutes ago. Blaise and the girl left probably wanting to avoid an awkward situation. I don't blame them because if I was them I'd be gone by now too. I finally mustered up the courage to say something. I tried not to start crying and said, "why Draco?" Draco smirked, "what? You seemed like you were cozy with Zabini. I just assumed you didn't need me anymore." I laughed, "God you're such an arsehole."

Draco scoffed, "don't try to blame this on me. I'm not the one that started this. You're the one who ditched me to dance with Blaise." I took step after step, closer and closer to Draco, and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He brought a hand up to his cheek and yelled, "you bitch." I stuck up my middle finger at him and turned around and walked towards the exit but before I could leave Draco grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I tried to break free from his grip but he was too strong. He grabbed both of my hands in one of his and used his other hand to grab my face roughly, forcing me to look him in the eyes as he said, "if you ever hit me again I don't care if you're my future wife or not I will destroy you."

Was it just me or was that kinda hot? What no Elaine snap out of it he just made out with another girl in front of you, stop. I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I'd like to see you try." Draco let go of me and I took a few steps back, creating some space between us, and tried to walk past him but he blocked my way. I glared at him, "get out of my way." He smirked, "We're not done talking yet." I chuckled, "I think everything's pretty clear Draco. You did what you always do and ruined everything. No wonder why your father doesn't love you." 

Draco scoffed, "shut up you don't know what you're talking about." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and screamed in his face, "Don't try and tell me I don't understand. If anybody understands it's me. You're not the only one with parents like that but guess what the difference between you and me is that I'm a good person. Whenever something good happens in your life you sabotage yourself Draco. Why do you do that Draco, why?" 

Draco mumbled, "shut up." While moving his hands through his platinum blonde hair in frustration. I didn't stop like Draco wanted me to, I continued, "no I will not shut up. I'm sick and tired of you taking advantage of me. Your gonna answer my question, you owe me that at least. So tell me Draco why do you ruin everything good in your life?" I shoved him and asked again but this time yelling, "WHY DRACO."

He yelled back at me, "JUST SHUT UP. YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND AND YOU NEVER WILL. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ACTING LIKE YOUR LIFE IS SO HARD. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT. YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH WHAT I WENT THROUGH AS A CHILD. THE ABUSE I TOOK FROM MY FATHER. YOU NEVER HAD TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED BY YOUR FATHER WHILE YOUR MOTHER WAS SITTING IN THE CORNER OF THE ROOM CRYING AND BEGGING HIM TO STOP. YOU NEVER HAD TO WAKE UP ON THE COLD FLOOR REALIZING YOU COULDN'T EVEN GET UP BECAUSE YOU WERE BEATEN SO BADLY. SO DON'T ACT LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE YOU DON'T."

A tear slid down my cheek as I finally realized why Draco was so fucked. I wonder if he's even heard somebody tell him they love him? My guess was probably not growing up in a house like that and he didn't have siblings as I did. He had nobody to talk to like I did. I caught myself starting to feel bad for him but it quickly changed back to anger.

I looked him in the eyes and said, "I get it Draco you've been through shit but you're not the only one with a crappy life. I've been through shit too, everybody has. That doesn't just give you a free pass to be a dick to everybody because at one point your gonna drive every person that cares about you away and you'll realize that you're alone but that's not my problem it's yours. I'm done with whatever this was. You ruined it the second you kissed another girl because you were jealous. I'm not giving you another chance this time. You just keep taking advantage of me again and again and I'm sick of it. From now on we're enemies again. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I hate you Draco." 

As I said in the last part I saw a mix of what looked like hurt and sadness on Draco's face. I started to feel bad again but I stopped my mind from going there, knowing that this was the right decision. I walked past Draco and as I was walking out of the Astronomy Tower I yelled, "oh, and if it wasn't clear the truce is off."

I walked back to the common room ready to fall into bed and let this nightmare of a night be done. I whispered, "pureblood" and the door to the common room opened. I walked in to find Blaise sitting on the couch staring into the fire. I tried to sneak past him but he turned his head so that he was facing me and said, "you know I see you right?" I rolled my eyes, "whatever it doesn't matter I'm going up to bed." Blaise stood up and muttered, "you know I did warn you to not go in there." I turned to look at the fireplace and said, "yeah you did. I wish I would have listened to you but it's too late. I saw what I saw and I'm over it."

Blaise chuckled, "I don't believe that for a second Elaine. I think we both know whatever's going on between you and Draco is just starting." I scoffed, "Blaise I promised myself when I saw him kissing that girl tonight that I am done with him." Blaise smirked, "okay whatever you say but you know there's a way you can get back at him." I huffed and said, "what are you talking about now?" Blaise's smirk got even wider as he said, "you and I could pretend to date and piss him off. I think we both know he only kissed that girl tonight because he was jealous, so let's make him even more jealous." I raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't know Blaise. Who knows if he would even get jealous. Plus I still don't forgive you for what you did." 

Blaise scoffed, "you don't have to forgive me. Just let me help you out as a way to say sorry for what I did. Plus it would be hilarious to see Draco's face as we walked through the halls of Hogwarts hand in hand." Blaise and I both laughed. I looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath then said, "fine I'll do it." Blaise ran towards me and pulled me into a hug and said, "thank you for giving me a chance to show you how sorry I am." I hugged Blaise back and we sat there in silence hugging for a minute or so. 

We eventually let go and Blaise and I decided that we would start the revenge plan tomorrow morning at breakfast. We would kiss in front of everybody showing that we were in fact dating. Blaise and I stayed up late discussing all the details of the revenge plan. When we were done Blaise gave me one last quick hug and said goodnight. I slept quite well that night knowing that in the morning I would get to show Draco Malfoy what he was missing and that I didn't need him. In fact I was perfectly fine without him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	19. Revenge Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

The next morning I jumped out of bed as fast as I could, knowing I couldn't miss breakfast this morning. I put on a little makeup and curled my hair just to show Draco what he was missing. Once I was done getting ready I walked to the Great Hall and found Blaise waiting for me at the door. I walked up to him smiling and said, "Hey are you ready?" He smirked, "yeah let's do it."

Blaise grabbed my hand and opened the door to the Great Hall. We just entered and I already saw people starting to look. I started to feel myself become a little nervous but I just ignored the stares and kept walking until we made it to the Slytherin table. I looked at Blaise and smirked as we sat down across from Draco who was shooting daggers at Blaise.

I grabbed a muffin from the table and started to eat while avoiding eye contact with Draco who was still glaring at Blaise. Blaise didn't seem to care very much because he grabbed my hand again and sat it on the table for Draco to see. This only caused Draco to scoff and say, "so what, you two are dating now?" Blaise and I smiled at each other and in unison said, "yes."

A smirk appeared on Draco's face and he laughed, "and you expect me to believe that? This is obviously just a little stunt to get back at me, right Elaine? I hurt your feelings so you decided to fake date my best friend to get back at me?" I took a deep breath trying to show no emotion and said, "you must think very highly of yourself if you think I would waste another second of my time on you. I have more important things to tend to, right Blaise?"

I sent Blaise a wink which caused Blaise to blush a little. I found that quite amusing but tried to compose myself and not laugh. I turned back to look at Draco who slammed his hand down on the table and stood up. He looked between me and Blaise and smirked, "you can stop pretending. I'm not stupid enough to actually believe this. I know you're just trying to piss me off but it's not working." I laughed, "are you sure about that because it seems like you are pretty pissed off to me?"

I stood up from the table and gave Blaise a look telling him to also stand up. I leaned across the table and whispered into Draco's ear, "if you don't believe me watch this." I turned from Draco and grabbed Blaise by the back of his neck and smashed my lips onto his. There were gasps throughout the Great Hall but I didn't look anywhere except right at Draco. Blaise wasn't as bad of a kisser as I thought he would be. I still think Draco was better but I would never tell him that.

I backed away from Blaise and wiped my mouth with my hand. I looked across the table at Draco and smirked, "by the way, he's a way better kisser than you were. In case you were wondering." I was about to grab Blaise and get out of the Great Hall as quickly as we could until Draco jumped across the table and lunged at Blaise. Draco pushed him to the ground and sat on top of him punching him over and over again while I tried to pull Draco off of him which wasn't working. A couple of Slytherin boys jumped in and pulled Draco off of Blaise. I kneeled next to Blaise and put a hand on his face and said, "oh my god I was not expecting him to do that are you okay?"

Blaise coughed and smirked, "yeah I'm fine a little blood never hurt anyone but did you see Draco's face when you kissed me?" I rolled my eyes and helped him up but as soon as he stood up he almost fell again causing me to grab him quickly and put his arm over my shoulder. I sighed, "okay I think we better get you to Madam Pomfrey." Blaise chuckled, "yeah that's probably a good idea."

After I dropped Blaise off at the infirmary I went to the library wanting to find another book to read. When I walked in I went to the nearest bookshelf to start my search for the perfect book. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I smacked heads with somebody. I looked to see who it was and was surprised to see the smartest witch of our age standing in front of me with a scowl on her face.

She had a handheld to her head and spat, "watch where you're going." I helped her up said, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I was trying to find a good book to read and I got a little caught up and wasn't watching where I was going." Hermione glared at me with her arms crossed over her chest and huffed, "read the Vanishing Half it's one of my favorites and I think you'll like it."

I nodded my head and smiled. Hermione started to walk past me while I was deciding if I should say anything or not. I decided on not saying anything and took a couple of steps the opposite way of Hermione went but stopped and turned around and said, "hey Hermione." She turned around and muttered, "what?" I scratched the back of my neck and said, "are you and the others still mad at me?"

She rolled her eyes, "Elaine--" but I interrupted her, "I know you guys probably still are but I'm truly sorry for what I did and I miss you guys." Hermione stared at me with no emotion on her face then said, "no I'm not still mad but Harry and Ron still are." I looked down towards the ground and whispered, "oh." I turned around and was about to walk away again when Hermione yelled, "do you maybe want to sit with me and talk for a while?" I smiled and turned back around and made my way towards her. I sat down with her and talked about many things. It was nice catching up with her and what was happening lately.

We talked about everything even about how she was starting to realize she might have a crush on Ron. I laughed when she told me but I told her I think he has a crush on her too. She blushed when I said that and that made me laugh even harder. We even discussed Ron, Hermione, Harry, and me sitting down and talking about everything. If we did we both knew that we would probably have to corner them into it but none the less I was determined to get my friends back.

Hermione and I eventually parted ways, her heading towards her common room while I headed towards mine. When I walked into the Slytherin common room I was surprised to see Daphne and Adrian making out on the common room couch, in front of the fireplace. I cleared my throat which caused them to stop making out and look at me. Daphne's cheeks were flushed red while Adrian just sat there smirking. I crossed my arms and glared at Daphne and said, "Adrian if you don't mind I'd like a minute alone with my sister please."

Adrian looked towards Daphne who gave him and nod signaling him to leave. Once Adrian was out of sight I made my way to sit down next to her and said, "so you and Adrian huh?" Daphne scoffed, "if you're gonna judge me don't because you don't exactly have the best taste in guys either." I chuckled, "yes well I just want you to be careful." Daphne muttered, "isn't that funny all of a sudden the roles are reversed." I gave her a confused look and said, "what do you mean by that?" She laughed, "for once it's you who's worried about me getting in a mess with a guy and not the other way around." 

I laughed, "yes I supposed it is." There was an awkward silence because neither one of us knew what to say to each other at that moment but I decided to break the silence and said, "so how's it going?" Daphne laughed, "you never were very good with awkward situations." I rolled my eyes and gave her a light smack on the arm and exclaimed, "well I'm sorry it's awkward and I don't know what to fucking say to you." She laughed again and said, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you before Christmas Break its not your fault that mom and dad feel like it's my responsibility to take care of you all the time."

I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. If only I didn't involve myself with Draco at the beginning of the school year you wouldn't have gotten in trouble, that's on me." I pulled away from the hug and said, "so no more fighting? We're good?" Daphne smiled, "We're good little sis." I clapped my hand together in excitement and smirked, "okay now that we have that cleared up, what's up with you and Adrian?" I gave her a suggestive look and laughed.

She put her face in her hands in embarrassment and groaned, "I honestly don't even know. We went to the Yule Ball together but he hasn't exactly been open with me about how he feels." I grabbed her hands and said, "well how do you feel?" She blushed, "I really like him Elaine and when I say really like him I mean really like him." 

I chuckled, "well you need to figure out where he stands and ask if he wants to date or not because my sister deserves a strong and stable relationship." She signed, "I know I do but what if he doesn't want that with me?" I smacked her across the head and said, "Daphne Greengrass you're a strong independent woman that doesn't put up with any man's bullshit and if he doesn't want a relationship with you that's his loss, not yours got it?" 

She rubbed the back of her head and groaned, "okay I get it you proved your point but you didn't have to hit me that hard." I laughed, "sorry but it got your attention didn't it?" She laughed and said, "I suppose it did but I'll be getting you back bitch." I smiled, "I'll be counting on it." I hugged her again and we sat and talked on the common room couch for an hour or two. I was so happy that we were actually getting along and talking that I didn't realize that it was dinner time. We both walked out of the Slytherin common room together laughing, making our way to the Great Hall. Until we turned a corner to see Draco making out with a random girl in the dark hallway.

As soon as Draco saw Daphne and I standing there he looked directly at me as he kissed the girl and smirked. Daphne grabbed my hand and said, "are you okay?" I glared at Draco feeling myself grow jealous of the girl that Draco was currently sucking faces with. I continued to glare at Draco as he continued to kiss the girl and I responded, "I'm fine." I looked away from Draco and said, "Daphne why don't you head to the Great Hall I'll meet you there in a second I just have to do something real quick." Daphne looked at me then Draco who was still smirking and staring at me.

Daphne gave me a concerned look and said, "are you sure?" I gave her a reassuring look and nodded my head. She gave me a quick smile and continued walking towards the Great Hall. As soon as Daphne was no longer in the hallway I turned back towards Draco and the girl. I glared and started to make my way up towards him. 

My hands were formed into fists and I was so pissed off seeing him with another girl I could barely stand to see it. I wanted to punch the girl that he was kissing but I refused to admit that I was jealous because that would mean that I would have to admit that I liked him and I didn't. I mean I couldn't possibly like him anymore. I could never like somebody as insufferable as Draco. Not anymore at least, not after what happened.

Once Draco saw me making my way towards him he stopped kissing the girl and said, "leave," to her. The girl looked sad as she walked away not daring to look anywhere but at the ground. I stood glaring at Draco while he was grinning widely at me. I wanted to punch the smug look off his face but I didn't want to let him know that he got under my skin. He chuckled and said, "doesn't feel so good watching me make out with another person, does it? What can I say karma's a bitch."

I scoffed, "if your thinking I was jealous seeing you kiss that girl you're wrong. I just felt bad for the girl having to kiss you. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Draco laughed, "oh come on I think we both know that I'm a great kisser." I rolled my eyes, "cocky much?" Draco leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed and said, "it's not being cocky if it's true darling." I laughed, "that's funny because if I remember correctly you're a terrible kisser and that's the truth."

All of a sudden Draco grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall caging me in so I couldn't get away. He brought a hand up to my cheek and smirked, "don't lie now. I think we both know you loved when I kissed you. Didn't you darling?" He kept getting closer and closer until his face was so close to mine I could smell his minty breath.

I looked up at him trying to get the words out but I couldn't think straight as he kept getting closer and closer. Our nose was now touching just a couple more seconds and our lips would be touching. I found myself staring at his lips that were spread into a smirk. I bit my lip and thought maybe if I kiss him one more time I'll get him out of my system. Just one more time and I'll be done. I slapped myself mentally and kicked him in the gut causing him to let go of my face and hold his stomach with both hands.

I then said, "nice try." I crouched down so I was right next to his ear and whispered, "darling." I then turned around and started to walk in the direction of the Great Hall and didn't stop when I heard him yell angrily, "It's on Elaine. Do you hear me? You can kiss Blaise as many times as you want but I think we both know you still like me. I'm not gonna stop until you're begging to kiss me and maybe then I'll kiss you if you ask nicely." I heard him laughing behind me as I yelled back, "You got one thing right Draco, it is on. Let the best man win or in this case woman."

I continued to walk towards the Great Hall confidently, thinking about what I just started but I knew one thing for sure. I would do whatever it took to win this time. I was done losing to Draco and I would prove to him and myself that I didn't like him and that I could barely stand to be around him. As I entered the Great Hall I smirked to myself thinking about how much fun it was gonna be pissing Draco off but the best part was gonna be showing him that I couldn't care less what or who he does anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	20. I’m Not Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

The weekend went by really fast and before I knew it I was walking into the Potion's classroom trying to find an open seat until I heard a voice yell, "ELAINE OVER HERE." I turned to see who called me over and it was Neville. I smiled at him and quickly made my way over to the empty spot next to him. I was a little confused because I thought he'd be mad at me like many of the Gryffindor's were but maybe I was wrong.

As I sat my textbook on the desk I turned to Neville and said, "good morning. Are you ready for another week of school?" Neville's eyes brightened with excitement as he said, "yes I'm so excited for Herbology this week. Professor Sprout said we would get to learn about Devil's snare this week in her class. Aren't you excited?" 

I chuckled, "sorry Neville but I'm not a big fan of Herbology if I'm being honest but you seem like you love it huh?" Neville grinned, "I love Herbology all the plants are just so interesting to learn about. I could talk about them all day if I could. Like for instance did you know Mandrakes are really loud. I remember one time during the first year I passed out because of a Mandrake when we were learning about them in class." 

I pretended like I was listening to him as he continued to ramble on but in reality, I was looking behind Neville towards a blonde-headed boy, in particular, sitting next to another Slytherin girl. The girl was laughing at something Draco said and I found myself getting jealous. As Neville kept going on and on about plants I saw Draco put his hand on the girl's thigh causing the girl to blush but when I looked back up to Draco's face I saw him staring at me and smirking. I quickly turned away trying to play it off and act like I wasn't just caught staring at him but I was almost 100% sure he caught me.

I brushed it off and decided to listen to what Neville was saying. "Don't you think Elaine?" Oh no he just asked me something and I wasn't listening, shit. I scratched the back of my head, "uh yeah Neville for sure." Neville seemed to be happy with my response and kept talking until Professor Snape walked into the classroom causing everybody to go silent.

We ended up reading about the Wolfsbane Potion and having an essay due at the beginning of the next class time. I was very focused the whole class time not looking up from my book wanting to get everything done as fast as I could and I'm sure I would have if it wasn't for the note that landed on my desk. I looked around the room confused by who gave me the note until I looked at Draco who was smirking at me and mouthing "open it."

I rolled my eyes and slowly unfolded the piece of parchment. It said in big bold letters, "are you ready to give up yet?" I scoffed and turned back to Draco and mouthed "never." Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. I quickly got up and gathered my stuff making my way out of the classroom with Neville by my side. I turned to Neville and smiled, "I have Transfiguration now so maybe I'll see you later?" Neville nodded his head understandingly and said, "goodbye." 

I walked to McGonagall's classroom and was surprised to see Blaise waiting for me outside of the classroom. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to keep up the facade and said, "you didn't have to wait for me. You could've just gone into Transfiguration already Blaise." Blaise brought a hand up to his forehead and mocked me saying, "oh how could I ever forget about my dear girlfriend, of course, I had to wait for you." I laughed and grabbed his hand, "okay Romeo let's go to class."

Blaise and I found an empty desk and sat down next to each other. Blaise's bruises were slowly fading away but I still felt bad that I was the reason they were there in the first place. Blaise on the other hand didn't seem to mind. He kept making jokes like he always does so I assumed he wasn't mad. It felt like Transfiguration went on forever. I was so bored the whole time but Blaise and I kept talking while we were supposed to do the reading and got in trouble. After we got in trouble once we didn't speak any more in fear we would both get detention.

After Transfiguration ended Blaise and I walked hand in hand to lunch. We ate and once we were done we got up and headed back towards the common room because we both had study hall next. We were almost to the common room when I saw Draco going into an empty classroom with a girl. I rolled my eyes as Blaise asked, "are you okay?" I put on a fake smile, "yeah I'm fine Blaise he can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants."

The rest of the day went by fast classes were fairly easy but I couldn't stop thinking about Draco with all those different girls. I didn't want to feel jealous but that's exactly what I felt. I walked into the Slytherin common room after dinner and walked up towards the girl's dormitory to see the entrance to my dorm was blocked by two people making out in front of it.

I cleared my throat trying to get them to stop making out as the male flipped the girl around pressing her against the wall and then I saw it. The male had platinum blonde hair and I realized it was Draco. I cleared my throat again this time a little louder. They stopped kissing to stare at me. Draco smirked "what?" I rolled my eyes, "do you mind you're kinda blocking the entrance to my room." Draco looked between me and the door and said, "that looks like a you problem. Doesn't it?" 

They went back to making out again and I was starting to get fed up. All I wanted to do was climb into bed right now and read but of course, I can't even do that without being stopped. I glared at the two hoping they would just move but they didn't. They kept kissing and I huffed, "that's it." I walked up to Draco and grabbed him by his hair and pulled them apart. I looked towards the girl and said, "leave." She turned around and walked away sheepishly and when I turned around I saw Draco rubbing his head. He glared at me, "that really fucking hurt. Did you really have to go for the hair? Jesus, I think you might have pulled some of it out." 

I laughed, "good you deserve it now leave me alone and find a different spot to make out with your sluts." Draco laughed, "is that jealously I hear in your voice." I scoffed, "in your dreams arsehole." I went to open the door but Draco grabbed my hand as I was trying to open it, stopping me. I glared at him, "Draco get your hand off me right fucking now."

He smirked, "no not until you admit that you were jealous today." I signed, "Draco you're delusional. I wasn't jealous now leave me alone." I was growing frustrated with him. Surely he knew that I would never admit that I was jealous, even though I was. He chuckled, "as I said no. Not until you admit that you were jealous." A thought popped into my head and I smiled wickedly at him and said, "what about you huh? Why don't you admit how jealous you were seeing Blaise and me together." 

I pulled my hand away from the door handle and smirked. I moved closer to him and said, "you probably weren't very happy when you saw Blaise and me so close together? Were you?" Draco looked at me angrily and muttered, "shut up." I got a little closer to him and whispered, "why? Jealous Draco?" Draco laughed, "why would I ever be jealous of you and Blaise? It's obvious that you still like me."

I smirked, "it's also pretty obvious how you feel about me to though, isn't it Draco?" Draco rolled his eyes and smirked, "I don't have the slightest clue of what you're talking about Elaine." I chuckled, "How about I make a deal with you?" Draco looked curious and said, "I'm listening." I smirked, "I'll admit it if you do too." Draco laughed, "I have nothing to admit."

I rolled my eyes, "okay Draco keep telling yourself that but I see how angry you look when I'm close to Blaise." Draco chuckled, "I think we both know I won't have to worry about that for too long. I see that ending very soon especially once Blaise realizes that you still like me." I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "very bold of you to assume I still like you, cause I don't." Draco smirked, "haven't I already told you, you're a terrible liar." I signed, "whatever you say Draco, I'm gonna go to bed now but come find me when you decide to admit the truth."

I opened my door and heard Draco say, "not gonna happen." I heard him walk away from my door as I collapsed on my bed. I sat there for a minute or two contemplating how this was gonna end. I knew that I was the weaker one out of the both of us but I just had to make it until the end of the school year then I would be safe. I then thought about how I've been so caught up in everything that I completely forgot about the third and final task of the tournament that was only two weeks away. I wonder who would win but hopefully, it would be Harry or Cedric. Yes, I still was mad at Cedric for cheating on me but I knew that it was his dream to win the tournament and I really did like him a lot when we dated.

I still remember when he first entered the tournament. He told me how he wanted to make his father proud but I knew no matter what his father would be proud of him. I was praying that nobody would get hurt or even worse killed during the third task. I still didn't get why the champions entered. It seemed stupid to enter a tournament risking your life for a silly trophy. I even thought about how still needed to talk to Ron and Harry. I was hoping they would forgive me but I know how stubborn both of them are but who knows maybe I'll get lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	21. Midnight Game (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

"Can you shut up?" I woke up to hear a banging on my door at midnight. I reluctantly got out of bed, ready to beat whoever's ass this was because I really wanted to sleep in today. The last couple of days have been hell in school. Especially in Potions because apparently, Professor Snape thought it would be fun to have assigned partners for the rest of the school year. 

I wasn't really paying attention when he announced why because I was reading but I thought I heard something about people messing around too much with their friends instead of doing their work. So he gave us assigned seats and of fucking course he sits me right next to Draco.

So now for the rest of the school year, I'm stuck sitting next to him in Potions. He hasn't helped one bit with making the Potions of course. Really the only thing he does is annoy the shit out of me and talk with his friends but he's Draco Malfoy, so he doesn't get in trouble at all. Leaving me in my own personal hell every potions class but at least it was the weekend now. Well, that's what I thought when I went to bed on Friday night but to my surprise, I'm being woken up by some dumb fuck right now.

I quickly walked over to the door angered by whoever dared to ruin my beauty sleep. I opened the door and rubbed my eyes. I was about to punch the person but then I saw it was Blaise and a bunch of guys were behind him. I recognized some of them but not all. Like for instance standing right behind Blaise was Adrian Pucey but I ignored everybody but Blaise and said with my arms crossed, "tell me what the fuck you want so I can go back to bed." Everybody laughed including Blaise. Then Adrian said, "not very nice to your boyfriend Elaine. Your sister is way nicer at this time of night."

All the other boys proceeded to be immature and "ooooooooooooo" while giving Adrian a pat on the back congratulating him. I rolled my eyes and turned away from Adrian to talk to Blaise. I calmly said, "Blaise you have three seconds to tell me what the fuck you want before I kick all your asses." Blaise chuckled, "We were just on our way for a little late-night Quidditch game and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" I gave him a confused look and said, "Quidditch was canceled this year because of the Triwizard Tournament, so what do you mean there's a game and especially at this time of day?"

"Well it's not really a game it's more of a little fun thing we planned a couple of days ago. We're gonna sneak out to the Quidditch pitch and play." I scoffed, "and what makes you think I would ever want to come to that?" Blaise smirked, "because you played Quidditch at Beauxbaton." I tried to close the door but he quickly put his foot in the door to stop me. He then grabbed onto the door with his hands and forcefully opened it all the way again. I tried my best to keep it close but I failed miserably and almost fell backwards from how hard I was holding on to the door.

Blaise laughed, "nice try darling but better luck next time." I rolled my eyes, "who told you that I played Quidditch anyways." Blaise looked at Adrian who had a grin on his face like the rest of the boys witnessing what was happening. I looked between Blaise and Adrain and said, "How the fuck did Adrian know? I sure as hell never told him." All of a sudden a thought popped into my head and I knew exactly who told Adrian, Daphne. That bitch I told her not to tell anybody goddammit.

I muttered, "Daphne told you." Adrian chuckled, "yep." "Of course she did", I whispered. Adrian continued, "yes well I can be pretty persuasive if you know what I mean." All the boys laughed and I scoffed, "you're a pig." He chuckled, "your sister doesn't seem to think so." "yes well it appears my sister has had a lapse in judgment lately, doesn't it?" Everybody laughed except Adrian who looked angry but I turned back to Blaise before Adrian could reply and said, "so can I go to bed now?"

Blaise laughed, "no you're coming with us to the Quidditch Pitch." I scoffed, "like hell I am." Blaise rolled his eyes, "come on you never do anything fun. All you do is read in your room. Live a little and by the way, I am still hurt that you didn't even tell me you've played Quidditch before." "Blaise, I promise you I'm not even that good." Blaise scoffed, "not that good. You were the captain of the team you were on."

I scoffed, "I swear to god if Daphne keeps it up I'm gonna end up killing her before the end of the school year. Blaise chuckled, "come on you know you wanna go." I laughed, "sorry to break it to you but no, I don't actually. In fact, I think I'll be going back to bed now." I was about to shut my door when Draco appeared next to Blaise smirking and said, "oh come on. Afraid to play a little Quidditch? Well, I don't know why I'm surprised. Girls can't play sports anyways. You probably suck."

Of course, Draco was here. What an asshole and how dare he say I'm not good at Quidditch just because I'm a girl. I'll show him. I huffed, "fine but I don't even have a broom." Blaise smiled, "we have extras. Now hurry up and get ready." "Fine but I'm only going so I can push Draco off his broomstick," I exclaimed. Draco laughed, "I'd like to see you try darling."

I glared at Draco then said, "I'll be ready in a minute." I close the door behind me and took a deep breath. I really wanted to climb back into bed but at the same time, I wanted to show Draco that I was in fact, good at Quidditch. I mean there was a reason why I was captain of my team but of course like everything in this stupid ass school I have to prove myself. 

I could hear the boys laughing and shouting in the hallway and apparently their not very afraid of being caught but I am. I didn't want to have detention again this year. Especially with a bunch of other Slytherins, including Draco. I changed out of my pajamas and quickly put my hair up. I head towards the door and before I opened the door I took a deep breath while thinking, what in the hell did I just get myself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	22. Midnight Game (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

"Can you hurry the fuck up and walk," whispered Blaise. I can't believe the asshole woke me up in the middle of the night to play Quidditch and was now telling me to walk faster, while we were walking to the Quidditch Pitch. I scoffed, "Blaise I didn't want to do this in the first place so I will walk as slow as I want to and you can shut the fuck up. How about that?" Blaise chuckled, "remind me not to wake you up in the middle of the night again. You're kinda a bitch when you're tired."

I punched him in the arm, "screw you." I must have taken too long getting ready because when I left my room early everybody was gone except Blaise who must have decided to keep up the act of acting like my boyfriend. Which meant he kinda had to stay behind and wait for his "girlfriend."

Blaise huffed, "can't you walk any faster? We're gonna be the last ones there if we don't hurry up." I was struggling to keep up with Blaise as he walked faster and faster. I didn't want to get caught out after curfew so I semi whispered, "it's not my fault you're a fucking giant, with long ass legs." Blaise laughed, "I'm not a giant you're just short as fuck." I rolled my eyes, "I am not short. I'm the average height for a girl thank you very much." "Sure whatever you wanna tell yourself, darling," Blaise muttered.

Luckily we didn't get caught and successfully made it out to the Quidditch Pitch that was crowded with Slytherin's. I stood next to Blaise while he walked around and talked to different people. "We just got here and I already want to leave", I thought. I looked around out of boredom looking for something to do when I saw Draco making out with some random girl.

I continued to stare and grew angrier and angrier. I wonder how it would feel to be in place of the girl he was kissing. I mean we've kissed before but that feels like such a long time ago. I remembered some of what it felt like to kiss him but over time I feel like I'm forgetting what it was like, and it makes me want to kiss him even more. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I zoned out but suddenly realized that the girl that was by Draco was gone and Draco was staring at me smirking, with his arms crossed.

Fuck, he caught me staring again. I'm sure that will do wonders for his ego. I looked away as fast as I could and tried to play it off. I leaned closer to Blaise and whispered, "when is the game starting? I'm tired and bored as fuck. So can we please move this along?" Blaise pulled me into a side hug and said, "relax darling it should be starting soon, and don't think I didn't see you staring at Draco before. Contrary to what you think I'm not an idiot." I scoffed, "I don't know what you think you saw but I wasn't staring at Draco. I have better things to do than be another one of the girls at Hogwarts that fangirl over Draco thank you very much."

Blaise laughed, "you know you make it so obvious that you like him it's hilarious." I smacked Blaise upside the head and said, "I don't like Draco we've been through this Blaise. I'm done wasting my time on him." Blaise rolled his eyes, "really? If you were done wasting your time on him I don't think you would be here right now." "Just because I came here to show him I can kick ass at Quidditch doesn't mean I still like him." "sure whatever you say," Blaise muttered under his breath.

I was about to hit him again but Adrian Pucey flew up on his broomstick and yelled, "who's ready to play some Quidditch." Everybody cheered in response and Adrian shouted, "let the game begin." We picked teams and I ended up being on a team with only one person that was actually on the Slytherin Quidditch team and that was Blaise. Originally I didn't even have one actual Quidditch player on my team but Blaise offered to switch teams because he said,   
"It was an unfair advantage."

I still think we're gonna lose even though we have Blaise but I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I didn't really care about winning as long as I got to kick Draco's ass. I heard that the Slytherin team was known for playing unfairly and dirty but in my opinion, that's the best way to play. I walked onto the field with my team and jumped on my broomstick and kicked off the ground followed by the rest of my team. The only one that didn't seem to be having trouble controlling their broomstick besides me was Blaise. 

The Slytherin team was already on their broomsticks laughing at our team. I rolled my eyes and suddenly the game began when the Bludgers and Snitch flew off at lightning speed somewhere by their own according. Somebody then threw the Quaffle up in the air signaling the start of the game. I couldn't see who because it was still very dark and probably very dangerous to be playing Quidditch right now but what the hell.

Blaise lunged towards the Quaffle and was about to grab it when he was pushed out of the way by Adrian who grabbed the Quaffle first. Adrian then threw it to Marcus Flint who was already further down the field. I held on tight to the beater bat I had in my hand when I was caught off guard as a bludger came flying towards Blaise who was trying to stop Flint from scoring. I flew as fast as I could and caught up to them just before it hit Blaise. I swung my bat back and sent the bludger towards Graham Montague another Chaser who wasn't prepared and was hit hard by the bludger that almost made him fall off his broomstick.

I stifled a laugh when Montague got hit but continued to look around the field for anymore Bludgers. Flint threw the Quaffle at the goal but the keeper on my team blocked it and Blaise quickly dove and grabbed the Quaffle before any of the Slytherin Chasers could. Blaise threw the Quaffle to another Chaser on my team who I don't think I've ever seen before but I didn't really care when I was focused on us winning. Which didn't seem very likely right now. Flint flew up beside the Chaser on my team, who had the Quaffle with Adrian on the other side, and together they ran into him at the same time, causing him to lose his grip on the Quaffle and almost fall off his broomstick.

Fine, I thought. If they want to play like that, let's play. I saw a bludger fly by me, which I could've easily avoided but I decided to have a little fun and hit it at full force with my bat aimed right at Flint with Adrian behind him. Flint had the quaffle in his hand and flew up quickly avoiding the bludger but Adrian didn't have enough time to fly up like Flint did and was hit hard right smack in the chest. I smiled to myself as I watched Adrian wince in pain while trying to not fall but struggled. I was so happy that I hit Adrian that I didn't see when another bludger went flying at full speed towards the other chaser on my team, who hasn't really done anything yet but sit there scared.

I rolled my eyes and flew as fast as I could and the boy closed his eyes and was ready for the contact of the bludger but I jumped in front of him and hit it away with my bat towards Draco who was searching for the snitch. The boy thanked me as I raced away looking around the field to see Flint throwing the Quaffle at the goal and not missing this time. Everybody was cheering but I was pissed because we were losing. I was about to fly off again looking for a bludger to hit at the Slytherin team when Draco pulled up next to me on his broom smirking and said, "well will you look at that your team is losing." 

I rolled my eyes, "Draco just shut up and go continue to pretend like you're a good seeker." He laughed, "I don't have to pretend actually, and don't think I didn't see you were the one that directed that bludger towards me. Nearly hit me but I got out of the way just in time." I chuckled, "too bad, it would have been fun to see you get knocked on your ass but don't worry I'm just getting started. I'd watch out if I was you. Before the games are done you'll be on the ground after I knock you off of your broom." Draco leaned a little closer to me and whispered, "Is that a threat?" I smirked, "no it's a promise." I flew off and purposely hit the front of Draco's broom a little to throw him off balance a little.

I flew towards a Bludger and swung at it with my bat, making it fly towards Montague who had the Quaffle. He didn't see it because it came from behind him and slammed into his back causing him to fly forward as the Quaffle fell. Blaise swooped it up quick and raced away with the Quaffle tucked securely in his arm. Adrian and Flint flew after him leaving Montague dangling off the front of his broomstick. 

I flew after Blaise trying to catch up and help him the best I could while most of our other teammates struggled to keep up. Blaise was about to score when Flint grabbed Crabbe's bat he held when he saw a Bludger flying by and hit it towards Blaise who was hit in the middle of his back by the Buldger. Which caused him to fall off his broomstick and fall towards the ground. I dove down on my broom trying my hardest to catch up to Blaise's failing body before he hit the ground.

I reached out to grab his hand and just before he hit the ground I got him and slowly set him on the ground and jumped off my broomstick to see if he was okay when I heard people yell, "Draco's caught the snitch. The Slytherin Team wins." My teammates flew down to the ground in a hurry to help see if Blaise was okay. While the Slytherin Team high-fived and laughed, still flying around on their broomsticks.

I shook Blaise and said, " wake up." I continued to shake him but was getting no response, so I gave him a gentle but firm slap across the face that made him lung up and say, "ow what the fuck." I took a deep breath and hugged him. He hugged me back and said, "what happened?" I glared towards the Slytherin team that was celebrating still and said, "Flint directed a Bludger at you and it made you fall off your broomstick." Blaise scoffed, "really? well did we at least win?" I shook my head no and helped Blaise up.

I started to help him walk off the field when the Slytherin Team finally came down from the sky laughing and cheering. I turned to the boy I saved from the Bludger on my team and said, "can you take Blaise back to the Slytherin Common Room, Please? I have something to do." He nodded his head and helped Blaise limp back towards the school. I on the other hand turned around and walked furiously towards the Slytherin Team and yelled, "HEY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" 

They all turned to look at me including some of the people that watched the game. Flint walked up to me and smirked, "what? You mean when you lost?" I pushed him and yelled, "NO WHEN YOU FUCKING CHEATED DUMBASS." Flint laughed, "aww look at this boys. Little Elaine didn't like that I hurt her boyfriend. I mean I knew Blaise was a pussy but having your girlfriend fighting your battles for you. That's just pathetic.

I laughed, "wanna talk about pathetic? Let's talk about how you have to cheat to win. God forbid there be a decent boy in this fucking school. All of them are either cheaters, liars, or arsehole right Draco?" I stared at Draco who was smirking and said, "why don't you run back to your hurt boyfriend. He might need your help icing his ego after losing. Maybe you can give him a little show while you're at it. After all, being a slut is what you do best." All the boys snickered and I looked around to see a crowd forming around us.

I glared at Draco, "Oh shut up you insolent Daddy's boy prick." Everybody laughed around us and Draco pushed people out of the way until he was standing right across from me. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at me but before he could say a spell, there was a familiar voice that yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING OUT OF BED!!!!!!!!" Oh shit, we're so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


	23. Friendships Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine Greengrass is the middle child in one of the most powerful wizardry families ever. 4th year is starting and over the summer she was put in an arranged marriage with Draco Lucius Malfoy. Elaine despises Draco and would rather die than marry him but Draco is determined to claim Elaine as his own. How will things unfold through their years at Hogwarts together? Will they end up getting married or not?
> 
> "I can't decide if I hate or love you? I hate to love you but I love to hate you."

"BLAISE ZABINI YOU'RE SO DEAD, YOU BASTARD!!!", I exclaimed as I made my way into the Slytherin Common room, late Saturday night. I plopped myself down next to Blaise on the Common Room couch. From the looks of it he was doing homework but that can wait because who gives a shit about homework when I just got back from all-day detention with Filch. Much like the rest of Slytherin, I spent my Saturday in detention because I was stupid enough to trust Blaise when he said we wouldn't get caught. I rested my head on Blaise's shoulder and he laughed, "was it really that bad?"

I huffed, "it was terrible. I helped clean so many classrooms today and you know how I feel about cleaning. The worst part was that Filch split us up into groups of 4 to get more cleaning done and you wanna know who I got paired up with?"

Blaise smirked, "who?" "I got paired up with Malfoy, Pucey, and Flint," I stated. I rubbed my hands over my eyes trying to keep them open after a long ass day in detention. Today I just wanted to have a relaxing day but instead, I get stuck in detention with probably my least favorite people in all of Hogwarts.

"I'm sure that went great," Blaise said sarcastically. I removed my head from his shoulder and glared at him. "It was terrible. None of the morons even helped. I did all the work myself because they said quote on quote, 'this is servant's work.' I mean seriously who even says that? What spoiled little brats," I shouted.

Blaise chuckled which I respond to by punching him in his arm. "Fuck", Blaise yelled while holding onto his arm. "Can you stop hitting me in the fucking arm? Pretty soon my whole arm is gonna be bruised because of you."

I scoffed, "shut the fuck up, you big cry baby. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have just spent my Saturday in detention with a bunch of prat's." Blaise pulled me into a side hug and whispered, "I'm sorry that your day was so bad darling but maybe we could do something to cheer you up." Blaise then winked at me and proceeded to kiss me. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when I heard somebody let out a fake cough at the entrance to the Common Room.

I looked and realized why Blaise did what he did because standing at the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room was Draco Malfoy, who looked very irritated, to put it nicely. I smirked and said, "oh hello Draco. Could you please leave? Blaise and I have something very important to attend to. Don't we Blaise?" 

Blaise still had his arm wrapped around me smirking and said, "sure do." I was trying not to laugh so hard because the look on Draco's face was priceless. He glared at us for a few more seconds then rolled his eyes and walked past us up to the boy's dormitory and muttered, "whatever."

Blaise and I looked at each other and burst out in laughter. "Did you see his face?" Blaise said.  
In between laughs, I managed to spit out, "oh my god I love messing with him so much. Good thinking with that whole kissing thing that was so funny." Blaise laughed, "we need to do that more often. I love pissing him off." I smirked, "Me too Blaise, me too." 

Blaise winked at me and said, "I wonder why?" I rolled my eyes, "Blaise I have told you how many times now I don't like him." Blaise put his arm back around me and said, "I don't care how many times you tell me you don't like him anymore because I know you do. Everybody has that one person they'll never lose feelings for no matter what and that's Draco for you."

I scoffed, "okay Blaise think what you want. I'm too tired to care what you or anybody else thinks at this point."

____________________________________

Despite trying to not think about it. That's the only thing I did the whole night. I thought about it. I thought about him. I thought about what Blaise said. I thought about his stupid smirk. I thought about his stupidly beautiful eyes. I thought about how intoxicating his scent was. How intoxicating he was. Hell, I even thought about that stupid feeling I get whenever he's around. I couldn't sleep all night because of Draco. I stayed up all night just thinking. Which ironically made me more confused than ever.

I woke up at 8 o'clock the next morning and met up with Hermione. She told Ron and Harry to meet her in the Astronomy Tower but little did they know I would also be there. I got there early to make sure I got there before everybody. While waiting for them I look out into the distance trying to figure out what I was gonna say. 

I heard walking behind me and I think I stopped breathing for a second but when I turned around I was relieved to see it was Hermione and not the boys. I still had no idea what I was gonna say. I didn't know what could be said but I had to try. I wasn't gonna give up on my friends that easily.

I took a deep breath when I realized it was Hermione and walked over to her. I gave her a big hug and said, "thank god it's you and not the boys." She laughed, "why?" "Because I don't have the slightest clue of what I'm gonna say to them, Hermione." I ran my hands through my hair, "god Hermione I shouldn't have come. I think I'll just go I can't do this."

I turned around and walked towards the door as Hermione grabbed my arm and said, "no Elaine it's now or never. Stop being a big baby and suck it up. You're the one that messed up in the first place, so now it's your job to fix it. If we're truly your friends like you say you'll fight for us. You won't let our friendship be ruined because of some stupid argument." 

I scoffed, "this isn't fair. Why can't Harry and Ron see that I wasn't trying to hurt them when I did what I did. Why do I have to be the one to apologize and not them? They hurt my feelings by giving up on me so quickly too." Hermione laughed, "Elaine their boys." I looked at her with a blank expression and said, "so?"

She scoffed, "so boys are stupid Elaine, especially Ron and Harry. I mean I love them but Christ. Did you know yesterday I caught Harry trying to pull a bucket off of Ron's head after it got stuck. Don't ask me why Ron tried to fit his head in it in the first place because I really don't know but that's boys for you. Like I said their downright idiots. So it's our jobs as girls to fix this because they never will, okay?" I hugged her again and said, "okay let's do it."

Hermione and I pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other before we heard a voice that I recognized as Harry spitefully say, "what is she doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading:)


End file.
